The Duelist of Equestria
by imagineer379
Summary: What happens when a Yu-Gi-Oh duelist gets transported to Equestria? Well, James Connell is about to find out. After a big win at a tournament, James gets sent to Equestria, to save it from the new evils hidden there. WARNING: rated M for graphic content, suggestive material, and future lemons. Viewer discretion advised.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Tournament

"Great, rain." I grumbled as I walked to my apartment. Walking home wasn't exactly the best idea, especially since live close to a more worn down section of Detroit, but my bike had been stolen the night before, so walking was the only option.

As I approached the alley that led to the entrance of the building, five figures slunk out of the shadows, effectively blocking his path. I groaned. I knew them well. They were members representing the gang that ran this side of the city; the Duelists.

"James Connell." The woman in the middle called out. She had her raven black hair in a pixie cut, framing a beautiful, chiseled face with high cheekbones. Her green eyes were framed by long eyelashes, and a smirk showed itself on her lips.

"Danielle. Been a long time." I said, my hand drifting towards my hip. Danielle eyed me hungrily. I knew I had to be strong, if I wanted to live in Detroit, so I hit the gym hard. Over the course of the six months of living here, I had put on quite a bit of muscle. Through the intense training program a friend of mine made, I had gained a solid six pack and had developed the rest of my body incredibly well. On this occasion, I wore a dark blue shirt, a black leather jacket, black jeans, and blue shoes, all of which really clung to my solid frame, outlining my well defined muscles.

I rolled my eyes at her reaction. Most women did that upon seeing me. I was about to say something, when the man next to Danielle nudged her. She snapped out of her train of thought, looking embarrassed.

"I assume that Granger wants something from me." I said, slowly stepping forward, moving his hand away from his hip. Danielle looked me in my ice blue eyes.

"Granger wants me to assess your skills." Danielle purred, stepping towards me, swaying her hips seductively. My eyes widened, remembering it was time for the bi-annual skill check.

The reason this gang called themselves the Duelists, was because they were the best Yu-Gi-Oh players in the state, possibly the nation. They were amazing at it. Sure, they used force to get control, but dueling was their mojo. Other gangs in the city used to look down on them because of it. I say used to, because when the other gangs tried to take the Duelists' territory, because they thought they would be easy to take out, it didn't end well for them. The result was… apocalyptic. The Duelists were described as raging bulls and rabid ussuri brown bears, with guns. No gang ever tried to take on the Duelists again.

The Duelists weren't a bad gang. They were one of the largest, large enough to be considered a crime family. They defended their territory, and allowed people to move in and live there, provided they understood that the Duelists were in charge. All rent was paid to the Duelists. The biggest rule of the Duelists was that everybody who lived in their territory aged 16 or older was technically a member of the Duelists, and was expected to play Yu-Gi-Oh.

I was already a skilled duelist before I moved to Detroit, so I fit into this neighborhood pretty well. My skills also earned the attention of the Duelists boss, Father Granger. Yes, he called himself Father Granger. He took a personal interest in me, due to my skills in dueling. I had only seen him twice, but never in person. The first was to welcome me into their territory, and the second was to assess my skills as a duelist.

He was a tough opponent, but so was I. The duel took a solid three hours. He beat me, but I managed to beat him down to about five hundred life points. Father Granger always wore an elaborate mask with a voice scrambler, so nobody except his inner circle knew who he was.

"So, do you want to do this inside, or here?" I asked. Danielle smiled.

"Such a gentleman, letting the lady choose. We'll do this inside your apartment." Danielle said. I shrugged, and walked inside.

A few minutes later, Danielle and I were comfortably seated in my apartment, her escorts waiting in the lobby. I lived on the thirteenth floor. Yes, the building has a labeled thirteenth floor. The building is called Grayson Apartments, and it sits halfway over the border of the Duelists territory, and the edge of the unofficial border where the city laws are still effective. The Duelists still allowed some of the city laws to remain, but they had put many of their own in place. The cops were permitted inside the Duelists territory, but only for routine patrols and arrests. The Duelists policed their own people inside their territory, and actually worked with the Detroit police force on occasion. Cool fun fact about this section of town; Father Granger tried to BUY this section from the city, attempting to officially mark it as Duelist territory. The city disagreed, but ever since, this section of town was known as 'The Duelist District'. Even the mayor calls it that.

Anyway, Danielle and I had set up the board for the duel. I was about to draw my hand, when she stopped me.

"Questions first, James." She purred, seductiveness dripping from each word. I gulped slightly. I've always been awkward and uncomfortable around women. I'm sort of immune to them trying to seduce me, but I wasn't completely immune.

"First question, how many decks do you currently possess?" I relaxed a bit.

"I currently own three decks; a warrior/spellcaster mashup, a dragunity deck, and a machine deck." I stated. Danielle raised an eyebrow, as she wrote it down.

"Second question, how many duels have you had in the last six months?" This was a little tricky to answer, seeing as I had attended around ten-twelve different tournaments, placing in either first or second. It was how I made most of my money. They weren't official tournaments either. They were underground tournaments, organized by shady benefactors. I had won plenty of rare cards and money as a result. My decks were strong, and my skills matched by few.

After a few more questions, we dueled. I used my dragunity deck against her amazoness deck. The duel was one sided from the start, in Danielle's favor.

I'll very quickly explain how a Yu-Gi-Oh duel works. Typical duels involve two duelists, but they can have more. They take turns summoning monsters to their side of the field. The objective is to reduce your opponent's life points down to zero, whilst defending your own. Duelists typically have 8000 life points at the start of a duel, but the amounts can vary. Your deck can have between 40-60 cards in it, not counting the side deck and the extra deck. Coupled along with the monsters being summoned, you can play various spells and traps to better shift the odds in your favor. Some spells and traps destroy others, some destroy monsters, some strengthen your monsters, the possibilities go on and on. Some monsters have special abilities that can be used, some depending on certain circumstances. Take the monster Mataza the Zapper. He cannot be taken control of by your opponent, and he can make a second attack whenever he does attack. Some monsters have specific summoning conditions, like Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. In order to summon him, one must tribute Alpha the Magna Warrior, Beta the Magna Warrior, and Gamma the Magna Warrior.

Each monster has an attack and defense number, a level (sometimes referred to as a rank), a type (some have more than one), an attribute (attributes are either fire, earth, air, water, dark, light, and divine), a photo of the monster, and a description. There are seven different kinds of monster, but I'll get into them later.

Despite Danielle having a massive upper hand, I still won with 1000 of my life points still intact. I smirked at her distraught face.

"Next time you make a direct attack, be prepared for payback." I said, cleaning up my deck. Danielle was also distraught because she made a wager against me; if she won I would have to sleep with her for a week, and she could make this happen, due to her being a part of Father Granger's inner circle. If I won, she would have to settle with the sight of me naked.

I stripped down in my bathroom, then came out. Danielle nearly jumped my bones at the sight. After a few minutes of letting her drool at seeing me nude, I got dressed again, and let her leave. Afterwords, I noticed she left two things; her phone number, and a black pair of panties.

I kept the phone number, but threw the panties out, with some difficulty. I pocketed Danielle's phone number, showered, and got ready for tonight. I was entered in another underground tournament, the biggest I had ever participated in. It only came around once every three years, and had a reputation for being one of the toughest tournaments ever, but the prizes were absolutely insane.

I headed outside, and after a few mishaps and close calls, I was at the tournament. The dress code for the tournament was a costume of any monster or character from any Yu-Gi-Oh series or card. I saw some of the most amazing costumes there. I chose to dress as one of my favorite monsters; Ma'at. Ma'at is the Egyptian word for order. The monster is tricky to use though. His attack and defense depend on how well you know your deck.

I can't really describe Ma'at's attire, it's too amazing. I got plenty of awestruck stares as I joined up with the few friends I had gained in Detroit.

"Hey man, WHOA!" Jack said, turning to look at me. Jackson McCoy was the first person who really welcomed me into the Duelist territory. He was a pretty cool guy and a fantastic duelist. Jack favored a powerhouse of a warrior deck, centered on tributing his opponent's monsters to summon his own high level monsters. Cards like brain control and soul exchange were pretty common in his deck. Jack was dressed as one of his greatest monsters, the almighty Gilford the Lightning.

"Yeah man, your costume looks too good to be real." Hendrick said appreciatively. I met Hendrick Cottonmouth a couple days after I moved into this part of town. Hendrick's deck was a Fire Fist deck, and filled to the brim with monsters that had powerful synergy bonuses when used together. Hendrick is nearly impossible to defeat when using that deck. I was only able to defeat him with my Dragunity deck, which also contains powerful synergies within it. Hendrick was dressed as Brotherhood of the Fire Fist- Horse Prince. The role suited him well, seeing as Hendrick is of royal blood.

"Wow dude, you really went all out." Jared said eyeing me approvingly. Jared Kamaya had helped me out of a tight spot once, and we've been good friends ever since. He used a Six Samurai deck, and it was pretty powerful. Jared really fit the role of his costume, The Six Samurai-Irou. His parents moved to the U.S from Japan, and were killed by a gang a few years afterwards. Jared was thirteen when it happened, but he found a new family, in the form of the Duelists. Father Granger himself saved him from a rival gang, and took him under his wing.

"Well, now that James is here, we're complete." An elderly voice said. I turned and my jaw dropped. Rudy Smith had appeared out of nowhere. Rudy was 76 years old, and he was one of the greatest Duelists I had ever met, one of their founding members. Rudy had a deck chock full of spellcasters, fairies, and fiends. Rudy himself chose to dress as the mighty Dark Sage, which he pulled off so well, I thought he actually was Dark Sage. BTW, he grew his beard out and trimmed it to match Dark Sage.

"Thanks guys, and you all look amazing as well." I said earnestly. A few minutes later, we were all gathered around a massive stage. The lights dimmed. Flash pots went off, as seven announcers appeared. We all clapped and cheered at the show. Three announcers were dressed as the three legendary knights; Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, and the other three were humanized versions of the three Egyptian God monsters; Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. The seventh was hidden in shadow. There were some catcalls at the Egyptian God monsters, for they were all women dressed in some very sexy costumes. The one that was dressed as Obelisk wore a sexy skin tight royal blue triangle bikini two piece, with huge demonic wings protruding from the back, and massive royal blue gauntlets and boots that looked like Obelisk's hands and feet. She had a headpiece with Obelisk's horns protruding from it.

The Winged Dragon of Ra wore a tight golden yellow pretzelkini, with sharp feathery wings coming out of the back. She had a headpiece that was the head of the dragon, which sat above her face. Like the Obelisk announcer, she had gauntlets and boots that looked like the dragon's clawed hands and talons.

The one dressed as Slifer was the one that really captured my eyes. She wore a tight red trikini with Slifer's scales patterned in the front, and huge crimson bat wings coming out of the back. Her headpiece was Slifer's head, positioned so it rested above her gorgeous face. Her arms were covered in a translucent red material, and her hands were covers in tight, thin red gloves with Slifer's talons on the ends of her fingers. Since Slifer didn't have legs, the cosplayer's legs were covered in a skin tight mesh patterned to look like his tail. The cosplayers were so sexy, I was certain if the three Egyptian God monsters were actually there in person,their noses would've transformed into bloody replicas of Niagara Falls, and would probably propose marriage on the spot. I looked over at my friends that were trying hard not to drool, well, all except Rudy. He looked at the stage calmly. The man cannot be fazed. He once mistakenly walked into an underground brothel, saw where he was, shrugged, and walked back out, completely unaffected.

I couldn't blame my friends though. Those girls were hot enough to make lava look like ice. The announcers smiled broadly, and spoke.

"Hello fellow Duelists!" Timaeus said into his mic. "Well, we have a massive turnout tonight, and it's better than we ever expected." Critias proclaimed loudly. "It really warms our hearts to see how many of you have taken on the roles of Duelists." Hermos said warmly.

"This tournament, we decided to do something a little different." Obelisk said mysteriously.

"You'll all be split up into five different sections. The winners of each section will be given a key." Ra said, displaying a bronze key inlaid with bands of ruby and yellow crystal.

"The winners of the five groups will compete in a five way duel, and the winner of that will be the winner overall, and be crowned Duelist Supreme!" Slifer proclaimed, which caused a large amount of muttering.

"The other four will receive prizes for making it to the final round, but there can only be one Duelist Supreme." Timaeus said, smiling.

"We've already split you all up into your sections. So get out there and get your game on!" The six said in unison, as they disappeared. The last announcer shrouded in shadow simply faded away. We were all shocked. No tournament was ever like this. Then, the wristband each of us had to put on at the entrance suddenly lit up. There were five colors; red, blue, yellow, green, and violet. The five of us huddled up, and to our surprise, we all had a wristband of a different color. None of us were in the same group.

"Okay guys. Duel your hearts out, and we'll all meet up to battle each other in the finals." Rudy said determinedly. We all nodded, and split up, even though we all knew that there was no possible way we would all be in the final round. I had to go the the red section, which was overseen by the Hermos announcer, and the Slifer announcer. We all filed in to a couple rooms, and got to work. I quickly mopped the floor with my opponents, using a mix of machines and some of my other monsters from my side deck. It wasn't long before I had beaten the last Duelist in our section. She was dressed as one of my favorite ritual monsters, Cu Chulain the Awakened, and she was good. Really good. She used an artifact deck, which made beating her difficult, but thanks to a few choice cards and a quick stratagem, I finished her off. We shook hands, and she slipped her phone number into my hand.

I sighed, rolling my eyes, as I was greeted by handshakes and congratulations. I walked up to Hermos and Slifer to receive my key. Both were smiling broadly at me.

"You've done well, and have proved you are worthy of this key." Hermos said, shaking my hand. Slifer smirked as she pulled the key out from her enormous cleavage. She swayed her hips sexily, as she placed the key in my hand, and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"See you at the finals." She purred, walking away. I was frozen with shock, staring at her figure leaving. My brain had short circuited and was trying to reboot itself. One of my teenage fantasies had come true; I had just gotten kissed by a sexy hot Slifer. Slifer the Sky Dragon has always been my favorite Egyptian God monster. In my adolescent fantasies, I envisioned myself being seduced by a female anthro form of Slifer. Why? Because anthros are hot, and Slifer is awesome.

Putting those thoughts aside, I received even more pats on the back and statements of respect from the guys in my section. A lot of the girls were glaring at the receding Slifer, and staring at me hungrily. I gulped as several walked towards me. I quickly left the room, sweating profoundly.

I made it back to the commons, after hiding my key in the Millenium Puzzle that served as my belt buckle/emergency snack storage. I made it back to the table the five of us were using as base camp. I was the last to make it there, the others staring at my nervous expression, and the red lipstick mark on my cheek.

"Bro, who got you?" Jack asked. My face turned red at the memory.

"The Slifer announcer came up and kissed me after I won." I explained, quickly draining a bottle of water. Hendrick's eyebrows zipped up to his forehead. Jack gaped at me in disbelief. Jared's eye was twitching. Rudy slapped me on the back.

"You are truly lucky, James." He said approvingly.

"More to the point, James, did you get a key?" Jared asked. I cautiously opened up my belt buckle, and displayed my prize. Now it was my turn to stare as they each produced a key of their own.

"We have to duel… each other." I said, awestruck.

"Attention Duelists, the final round is about to begin. Will the five finalists please bring their keys up to the front stage." The announcement shook us from our train of thought. We all hid our keys on our persons, and walked up to the stage. The other contestants cleared a path, as they recognized us from the duels.

We walked on to the stage, and were greeted by the smiling announcers.

"Please present your keys." Timaeus said calmly. We each pulled them out, proudly displaying them to the audience. The announcers smiles broadened.

"Alright, we have our finalists!" Obelisk announced excitedly. The room erupted into cheers and clapping.

"Please, follow us." Critias said, gesturing for us to come. We complied, and eventually, the six announcers led us to a small room, with five desks set up in a pentagon, with dueling boards carved into the tops.

"This is the final stage of the tournament." Hermos explained, as we sat down.

"You may attack and use your spells and traps on any person of your choosing." Ra said, as we pulled out our decks.

"So, it's kind of like the Battle City tournament semi-finals." Jared said, shuffling his deck.

"Correct, but turns rotate counter clockwise, starting with the person with the red band." Timaeus explained.

"And, neither of you can attack on your first turns." Obelisk said, as the announcers began to leave.

"If one of you is defeated, you must give your key to the person who defeated you. The first person to defeat his opponent gets the key." Critias explained, as he stood in the doorway.

"Oh, and one more thing." Timaeus said. "The final match is being seen live by the other Duelists. Now, it's time to duel." Timaeus finally said, as he shut the door. We all looked at each other. This was going to be interesting.

"Well, I guess I go first." I said, drawing my hand.

Time skip; three hours later

I was panicking on the inside. Rudy had me down to my last two hundred life points, courtesy of his Magician of Black Chaos. He still had three thousand life points left, and I was wide open for another direct attack.

"Now, to end this. I directly attack with Dark Sage." Rudy smiled, but then frowned when I was still sitting there.

"Not quite." I said smiling. I pulled one of my favorite monsters from my hand; Kuriboh, who is arguably the cutest monster in Yu-Gi-Oh.

"By using Kurioboh's ability, I'm safe from that last attack." I said smugly.

"Next, I activate Flashbang, effectively ending your turn." I said, as relief flooded my body. Rudy looked a bit irritated for a moment, but then it passed.

"No matter, you don't have any card that can defeat me." He said smugly. I drew a new card, praying it was good. My heart stopped. I couldn't believe it. My face curled into a wide grin, as a wicked plan formed in my head.

"You're going to eat those words Rudy." I said confidence filling me, as I activated a trap.

"I activate Windstorm of Etaqua, changing the battle position of your monsters. Next, I'll activate Lightning Vortex destroying them both." I drew a deep breath as I activated the final part of my plan. Rudy looked really nervous now. He had two keys, and I had three. We were both at our wits end, but my deck had one last trick to give.

"I summon forth, the mighty Rocket Arrow Express!" I proclaimed mightily, placing the powerhouse machine down. Rudy stared at its attack power with pure dread. Rocket Arrow Express is one of the most powerful machines in Yu-Gi-Oh. For starters, it has FIVE THOUSAND freaking attack power. The drawback, is that you have to discard your entire hand at the end of your next standby phase, or Rocket Arrow Express gets destroyed.

"I'll make a direct attack, effectively ending this duel." I said triumphantly. Rudy looked shocked. I had won the tournament. I packed up my deck, and tapped Rudy on the shoulder. He shook himself out of his disbelief, and did the same, after we shook hands.

We walked out, and we were both greeted with a tsunami of cheers. Jared, Hendrick, and Jack ran over, and we had a massive group hug, before we went on to the stage to receive our prizes. Jared went up first, having been knocked out of the duel first. His Six Samurai were good, but they were no match for the fury of my Superheavy Samurai. Jack went next. He held out for a while, but he couldn't summon any monsters, thanks to Rudy's Xing Zhen Hu Replica taking out all of his control spells. Hendrick went up next. He was a hard one to beat. His defenses were nearly impenetrable, but I quickly demolished his life points with the help of my Ancient Gear Golem and Superdreadnaught Railcannon Gustav Max. Rudy went up next. His mages were the biggest problem, seeing as their abilities kept on allowing him to bypass my defenses with a myriad of powerhouse spells. The only thing that allowed me to last so long was the might of my Apoqliphort Towers, until the Magician of Black Chaos was summoned.

I was the last to go up, and I got the largest cheer of all. My friends were smiling broadly at me, despite me winning overall.

"Because of your demonstration of courtesy and respect during every duel in this tournament, it is the great pleasure of us three Legendary Knights to grant you our power." Timaeus said into his mic. The three knights each gave me a copy of the card they each represented, along with the cards I needed to summon them. I was awestruck. I'm always polite to my opponents, even if they're complete jerks. It's one of the unwritten rules of Yu-Gi-Oh. Then, the other three gave out their prize.

"You used your machines to support and synergize with each other, rather than focusing on empowering a single monster to win. For this, we grace you with our powers." Slifer said, as they pulled a copy of the cards they represent out of their cleavage. They each handed them to me, and then gave me a kiss. I stood there, frozen, as the guys that participated cheered at my luck. Timaeus had to shake me from my train of thought.

"And that is not all. Our mystery guest has a couple prizes to give." He said loudly. Instantly, all the cheers stopped. A massive slab of upright stone with five keyholes appeared on stage.

"Please insert the keys to claim what you have earned." Critias said reverently. I placed each key in the correct slot, feeling like I was Parzival at the end of Ready Player One. After I turned the final key, the slab rumbled. The keys glowed, as the stone shattered, transforming into a massive, twelve point star. I was shell shocked, as I watched the keys get absorbed into the star. This occurred when one specific monster was summoned. The most powerful monster Yu-Gi-Oh had ever seen. A bronze-brown arm shot out of one side, then a second from the other. Legs emerged next, followed by an enormous torso, topped by truly terrifying head. I was standing in front of the mightiest of the mighty, the greatest of the great, legendary even to the greatest of legends. I had summoned Exodia the Forbidden One.

His skin was the color of bronze, but it looked like stone. He wore manacles on his ankles and wrists, with broken chains trailing from them. A massive armored battle skirt hung around his lower body, covering half of his massive thighs. He stood at around twelve feet in height, and overflowing with muscle. He wore a golden Ankh around his neck. He was imposing, but the most terrifying thing about him was his face. His mouth was twisted into a grotesque smile, showing all thirty two gleaming white teeth. His eyes were blacker than the blackest Onyx, and the frills that framed his head were magnificent, awe inspiring, and added to his intimidating look.

Exodia stood to his full height… and pushed his hands into his back, resulting in the largest line of pops I ever heard.

"Whoo, that felt good!" Exodia exclaimed. His voice was impossibly deep, and actually quite harmonious. He sounded like an older version of Robin Williams.

"It feels great to be out of the netherworld." He said amiably. Everybody was awestruck. I never thought that Exodia would appear.

The reason why Exodia is called the forbidden one, is because a person isn't supposed to summon him. Exodia was an ancient guardian of Egypt, at least according to the series. He was a powerful mage, that kept on growing with power, until he became so powerful, it changed him into what he looked like now. Exodia's powers drove him into a frenzy of destruction, and he wreaked havoc upon Egypt. Until a group of mages lured him outside the city, into a secluded area in the desert wilderness. It was there that they managed to chain him, and seal him away. This wasn't enough though. Exodia almost broke free, but the mages then split him into five pieces, each one sealed with their own separate spell, sealed into five separate stone tablets. When he was banished, Exodia gained even more power, after learning the secrets of the magic of the Netherworld, and then becoming its ruler, he regained control over his powers. Exodia then granted the Pharaohs of Egypt the ability to break the seals that kept him locked away, and summon him to protect Egypt against its enemies, but this could only be done if the five tablets were brought together. When the Pharaoh's mages found out, they advised their king to not break the seals under any circumstances. He would be unleashing forbidden magic, and it would cost him his life if Exodia was summoned. See, in the series, the mages could only summon up to three monsters at a time, and it was through their own will and powers that the summoned monsters were kept in check. The issue was that summoning took up lots of energy, and it was incredibly taxing on the mages to keep their monsters alive. Every blow their monster took, the mages felt as well. During the final season of the first Yu-Gi-Oh series, Exodia was summoned to defend the city against Zorc. The mage could only do this with the power of the Millenium Key, seeing as his own energies, though great, were not nearly enough. The effort of keeping Exodia on the field, combined with the blows that Exodia took was more than enough to end the mage's life. Now, with that little tidbit cleared up and out of the way, we now return to the story.

Exodia's grin turned less grotesque, and more relaxed. His titanic shoulders drooped slightly, he was leaning forward a bit, and I could sense a bit of excitement in his voice. He wasn't being menacing, or threatening, like we had assumed. He was more like the genie from Disney's Aladdin. He looked out at the various duelists in the crowd.

"Wow, you guys look amazing!" He proclaimed amiably. "You there in the back, the guy in the Dark Magician costume." Exodia pointed. The crowd shuffled around to see who it was. The person was a small boy, about eleven years old.

"I have to say, I honestly thought you were Dark Magician's younger brother, amazing costume!" Exodia said. The boy blushed from being complimented by the king of the Netherworld.

"Seriously, I thought I was back in the Shadow Realm for a moment, after seeing all of these costumes." Exodia proclaimed.

"And now, to give you your reward." He said turning to me. I gulped. I'm five foot eight, but I only came up to his waist. Exodia knelt down in front of me, placing a hand the size of a smart car on my shoulder.

"You have displayed not only great skill in dueling, but you also displayed the true values of a duelist; courteousness, kindness, being cheerful and calm under pressure, courage, respect for your fellow duelists, honesty, and friendliness." Exodia said, as his onyx eyes stared into my blue ones.

"Because of this, you have earned the respect of several powerful beings, who have all agreed to honor you with their power and presence." Exodia said, as he held out his other hand. In a flash of swirling light, nine cards appeared, and three new card packs.

I stared at the cards. Five of them were an ultra rare holo foil limited edition set of Exodia. The others were also ultra rare holo foil limited editions as well, but they were the most powerful beings from Yu-Gi-Oh; I already named Exodia. The second was Ultimaya Tzolkin, better known as the Crimson Dragon from Yu-Gi-Oh Five D's. The other three were the sacred beasts from Yu-Gi-Oh GX; Uria- lord of Searing Flames, Raviel- Lord of Phantasms, and Hamon- Lord of Striking Thunder.

I stared at Exodia in disbelief. He smiled, as I cleared my expression.

"I am honored that they chose to share their power with me. I offer my most sincere gratitude." I said reverently. Exodia gently patted my shoulder.

"I also have one last gift." He said. There was another flash of light, and a duel disk appeared in his palm. It was unlike any I had ever seen.

It was almost the size of my forearm. It was primarily black, with red and gold trimmings. It had three slots, one for my deck, extra deck, and side deck. It had pendulum zones on each side of the monster zones, with a spell and trap zone beneath the monster zone. The weird thing was that the monster and spell and trap zones didn't hang down on a massive curve piece, it was built in to the top.

I stared at it, as Exodia chuckled.

"Yes, this is yours. Use it well, and use it wisely." Exodia said, as he stood up.

"Thank you Exodia." I said. He smiled.

"I'll tell the others you said thanks, Master Duelist." Exodia said as star portal reappeared, and pulled him in.

The building was dead silent. I was left holding my new cards and duel disk. The silence was suddenly broken by an announcement from Timaeus.

"Alright everybody, it's ten o'clock, and we set up a massive buffet for everyone to enjoy and party with." He proclaimed. Everybody looked over at the long tables that were now laden with food. It was swarmed in seconds.

I was also swarmed by my new fans and admirers. I barely got away, and over to my friends. We all exchanged high fives, handshakes, and man hugs. I got home at around eleven thirty. After quickly showering and changing into my clothes from before, I cracked open my new cards. The packs contained quite a few new cards to help strengthen my already powerful decks. Every one of them was an ultra rare holo foil limited edition. The highlights included the Alpha, Beta, and Gamma the Magna Warriors, Valkyrion the Magna Warrior, Winged Kuriboh, Dark Magician, Buster Blader, Dark Paladin, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Dark Flare Knight, Flame Swordsman, Ancient Gear Golem, Mirage Knight, Black Luster Swordsman, Black Luster Ritual, three Blue Eyes White Dragons, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Black Luster the Dragon Master, X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, Z-Metal Tank, XYZ Dragon Cannon, and a massive host of others, including a large variety of spells and traps.

I smiled as I added each card to the appropriate deck. I carefully and lovingly put each deck in their cases, and then into my jacket pockets. I was so tired, I crashed on my bed still wearing my street clothes. My costume was hung up in my closet.

I had a few hours of dreamless sleep, when it was shattered by a massive explosion. I bolted out of bed, and stared out the window, only to see one of the taller buildings in the district topple to the ground. I saw another explosion, except this one was just two blocks away. Instead of falling, that one simply collapsed in on itself, crashing down on its base. I grabbed my jacket, slipped on my new duel disk, stuffed a few things in my backpack, slung it on, and jetted out of my apartment.

I ran out into the chaotic streets. There was fire everywhere. The Detroit Police and Fire Department vainly tried to quench the flames, evacuate the area, and find the culprits for the bombing (according to the bomb squad they had on hand, it wasn't a gas leak). I saw both police and Duelists evacuating people, clearing away roads, and trying to keep order. Then, a massive shockwave rocked the ground. The roads undulated from its sheer power. Basically every building toppled after that.

I could only hear a harsh ringing, my vision blurry. I forced myself to stand, shaking my head violently to clear it. It worked. I could hardly believe my eyes. People were flung in every direction, their bodies twisted and broken. Some were alive, but the majority didn't move again. Rubble was strewn around like confetti at a parade. All I could do was stare at the carnage around me. Then, they appeared.

I recognized most of them as members of our most bitter and hated rivals, but their expressions were… blank. Like they had no will of their own. The second thing that tipped me off was that they had dark auras around them. They were faint, but I could see them, but then I spotted something on one of them that made my heart stop dead.

"Impossible." I whispered. It was a green, glowing six point star inscribed in a circle, located in the middle of their foreheads. I had seen the first Yu-Gi-Oh series enough times to know what it was; the infamous Seal of Orichalcos. It fit. Their blank expressions, their stiff movements, the fact that all these gangs would agree to team up on us with such amazing coordination, and the dark aura. All the facts pointed to the impossible; somehow, Yu-Gi-Oh was real. The monsters, the spells, the traps, the events. It was all utterly absurd, but the proof was right in front of me.

I knew I had to act fast, so I didn't become enslaved. I spotted my backpack, and grabbed it. The noise earned the attention of the gang members. They shambled towards me.

"Who has the seal?" I called to the advancing mind controlled servants.

"The Great One will rule all." They answered in a monotone unison. I hadn't the foggiest idea of who they were talking about, but a few choice beings came to mind. I wasn't staying around to let them catch me, so I turned tail and ran like 60.

I was silently praising my idiot brother for all the times he made me go on illegal parkour trips with him. He and his moronic friends who had the brainpower of sheep forced me go through construction sites, over heavy rush hour traffic, jump across rooftops, and a bunch of other crazy things.The last time we were together, he convinced me to BASE jump with him off the Empire State Building in New York. He jumped, I took the high speed elevator back to the ground level, and sprinted after him, calling the cops and an ambulance. My brother was fine, discounting his broken leg he got from trying to run from the police. He tried to scale the wall to his apartment, but fell after he made it to the second floor balcony.

I was running on autopilot, from years of muscle memory. My reflexes were basically superhuman at this point. I was unstoppable. This was my home turf now. The dangerous places I was forced to parkour across made it feel natural. I was almost out of there, when I saw a massive burst of turquoise from my left. I whirled around, and saw a gigantic beam of light jetting up from the Duelist Square. I wanted to leave, but I felt something inside me. Something strange. I had an urge to go to the square, and urge so powerful, it made me drop to my knees.

My rationality was screaming at me to preserve myself, but the rest of me disagreed. I felt like something was reassuring me, saying it would be okay. I felt power surge through me, more power than I had ever felt before. I instantly knew what I had to do.

I sprinted faster than ever before, that same power flooding through me, like a flash flood roaring through a chain link fence. It gave me strength, the same strength that made mothers able to lift cars to save their children. The same strength that made soldiers perform amazing feats to protect their fellow brothers in arms. The same strength that made ordinary people break every single physical law. The same strength that Chuck Norris learned to harness and master. Strangely, I felt like there was someone else cheering me on, telling me I could do this.

I made it to the square, and beheld a terrifying sight. My friends were strewn about, still in costume. Members of Father Granger's inner circle had been tossed around, only a few actually moving. Worst of all, Father Granger himself was forced to kneel in front of none other than Danielle.

Father Granger was in a terrible shape. His normally immaculate bulletproof suit was shredded, blood oozing from every laceration. Third degree burns had built a metropolis over every inch of his body.

Danielle was smirking, looking down at Father Granger with utter contempt. She wore a black leather jacket, a deep blue shirt with a really low neckline, black leather high heeled boots, and dark leather pants. She slapped Father Granger's face, making it turn towards me. I thought nothing else could surprise me, but once again, I was proven wrong. Father Granger was a man I knew to be long dead. My Uncle Tremain stared back at me. I wanted to jump out at that moment and kill Danielle right then and there, but my Uncle's eyes looked into mine, and he sent me a silent message.

His eyes said not yet. I forced myself to obey the command, rage boiling inside me.

'Move over to the right, carefully.' A voice said. My head jerked up, seeing nobody.

'I must be going crazy.' Was my initial thought, but instantly that same voice came back.

'No, you're not.' The voice reassured. It was gentle, soft, and peaceful, but it carried a power that could be unleashed in a fury of destruction. It was right on the border of an alto and a tenor, and definitely masculine. I looked to my right and saw why I should go that way. It was hidden in shadow, with plenty of cover. If I wanted to rescue my Uncle, I would have to do it creatively, starting with a strike from the shadows.

"You really thought you could keep it from us?" Danielle said, incredulous. The rage inside me boiled again as I crept over to the cover of the rubble. My Uncle looked up at her, defiance filling every pore of his body. He looked back up at the demo ness standing before him.

"I must admit, yes I was foolish enough to think I could keep it hidden." My Uncle said, shame creeping into his voice. I felt tears dripping down my face, as a flood of memories washed over me. I had to keep silent though, so Danielle didn't hear me.

"Well, you failed in hiding it." Danielle said triumphantly. She threw my Uncle aside, and walked to where the beam was emanating from. Danielle raised her hand up, and the beam dissipated. She walked to a massive stone box, images of the rise and fall of the Yu-Gi-Oh version of Atlantis engraved on the sides. The box was huge, I estimated it to be around fifteen feet long, and about six feet wide. Danielle began to chant in a garbled, horrid language. It sounded like she was retching, belching, and sneezing all at the same time, while a chorus of donkeys brayed alongside an orchestra of out of tune banjos. If my ears weren't attached to my head, they would be running away right now.

I stayed where I was, and clamped my hands over my ears, though it disn't do much to block out the noise. The chanting stopped, and I watched as the carvings began to glow turquoise. The box shifted, and the sides all floated away from the base, revealing a pulsing turquoise light. Danielle looked at it hungrily, and reached out to touch it. The second she did, the light disappeared, revealing a hand made of stone, making a very rude gesture at Danielle. It hovered for a moment, then fell to the ground. Danielle stared at it, obviously shocked.

My Uncle began to chuckle, despite the state he was in. Danielle whirled around, rage emanating from every corner of her face. My uncle was pulled to her outstretched hand by an unseen force. She gripped his throat, holding him above her.

"Where is it, bastard?!" She roared. My uncle smiled, and flipped her the birdie. Danielle tossed my Uncle onto some jagged shards of glass.

"I'm going to kill you slowly, bit by bit, until you'll say where you put it." Danielle said, her voice taking on a soft, sinister, dangerous tone. That's when I broke. I charged out of my hiding place, roaring louder than a freight train. Danielle turned around in time for my fist to break her nose. I delivered another shot to her face, kicked her in the gut, and introduced her face to my left knee as she doubled over from the kick. I Judo flipped her, slamming Danielle into the concrete.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, my own voice taking on a steely calm, dangerous tone. I backed away from Danielle, as she staggered to her feet. I noted with satisfaction that I had successfully transformed her face into Niagara Falls. Blood was profoundly streaming from her face. One of her eyes was bleeding out, severely limiting her depth perception and range of vision. She let out an inhuman roar of rage, and charged me.

We battled. She was more swift than I, even in her injured state, but I was stronger and had quicker reflexes. Every single blow she tried to land was either caught or redirected. Our battle seemed to last forever, but I eventually pinned her to a slab of concrete, a cinder block in my hand.

"You push one Duelist, you push them all." I said, slamming the cinder block into Danielle's chest, hitting her sternum. I heard several satisfying cracks, as blood filled her mouth. Danielle's eyes bulged, but then her head fell back, her eyes glassy and lifeless.

I was panting hard, studying my handiwork. Danielle was dead. I felt a lot of satisfaction. She reminded me of the orphanage I had to stay at when I was younger. I hated that place with a passion. I walked over to my uncle, and helped him to his feet. We stared at each other. Uncle Tremain was now 43, but he looked fifty years older. His hair had turned prematurely grey. Worry lines creased his face. He even let a bit of grayish stubble grow on his face.

He pulled me into a hug, tears streaming down his face. I hugged him back with the same ferocity. We separated, smiling. I had my Uncle back. We turned to leave, when a loud wind began to blow, starting out small, but growing in power with every passing second, until we were thrown to the ground. I looked up and saw ghostly figures wailing and screeching as they were pulled towards a sight I never wanted to see.

Danielle was standing. Atop her forehead, the Seal of Orichalcos glowed brightly. She stretched her arms out, allowing the spirits to fly into her. A black and purple aura began to surround her, yellow bolts of energy sparking periodically throughout it. I watched in horror as the corpses of the inner circle melted away, becoming bleached skeletons, before breaking apart into dust, which solidified into more wailing spirits Stormclouds gathered overhead. The Seal of Orichalcos flew off her head, spreading itself out on the ground, with Danielle at the center. I watched, horrified, as she smiled, and spoke. Danielle's voice sounded like dry, brittle paper being crushed into a ball, inside a hollow, echoey grain silo.

"Master has rewarded me!" Danielle let loose a demonic cackle, as a red beam of energy shot out from the clouds, slamming into Danielle. I watched as her ruined clothes shrank and morphed into black and white spiked sci-fi armor. It covered her breasts, dead eye, and her nether regions. Her breasts grew larger, becoming twice their original size. The last of it formed into spiked sci-fi gauntlets with sharp claws and boots, that molded themselves around her arms, hands, lower legs, and feet. I had seen this transformation before, and the creatures that emerged from it were truly horrific. She had been resurrected as a Malefic version of herself.

Malefic Danielle smiled as she surveyed her new armor. Once she found it to be good enough, her gaze fell upon us. Malefic Danielle walked towards us, her grin widening, and becoming more predatory. I felt a nervous pit in my stomach take control of the rest of my body, freezing me in place. Malefic Danielle swayed her hips seductively, making her new… assets jiggle and sway. I felt my pants tightening. Why is it that my body froze everywhere except there?

Malefic Danielle grabbed my chin, and stroked my friend with her other hand.

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll be begging to be my pleasure slave." She purred. I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst, when a blast of light slammed into Malefic Danielle, knocking her back. I could move again. I looked and saw my Uncle standing in front of me, surrounded by a golden aura.

"You'll take him over my dead body!" He roared, releasing a powerful shockwave, which sent both Malefic Danielle and me flying into the air. I landed hard, and a searing, stabbing pain shot through my left leg, followed by a sharp snap. Malefic Danielle shot to her feet, as her body became cloaked in a black aura.

"James, I need you to get out of here." He said, flying into the air. Easier said than done. I pushed myself up onto my hands, and pulled myself forward. The pain nearly made me black out. I collapsed, rolling over onto my back, stifling a scream of pain. I saw my uncle and Malefic Danielle trading blow after blow, neither one showing signs of tiring, until Tremain left himself open, and Malefic Danielle took the opportunity. Uncle Tremain was thrown from the sky, crashing down into the rubble with a host of gut wrenching snaps.

I tried to move, but I felt a weight on my chest. Malefic Danielle was sitting on my waist, pushing her hands into my chest. Her predatory grin had taken on a sinister and secuctive look. I have no idea how she made that possible.

"You shouldn't've tried to run from your mistress." She purred, grinding her waist against mine. I groaned, partially out of pain, partially out of arousal, and partially out of fear. Malefic Danielle stroked my face with one of her gauntlet claws.

"You need to be punished, naughty slave." She said, her voice turning lustful. Malefic Danielle turned to my pants, slowly unzipping them. She smiled, satisfied at the large tent above my nether regions. I cursed my hormones, trying to will it to go back down. My prostrate refused the order.

I braced myself, closing my eyes. All of a sudden, I felt a glow coming from my right arm. I looked, and saw my duel disk humming with energy. Malefic Danielle looked at it, fear entering her gaze at the mere sight of it. The disk suddenly lashed out on its own, sending out a massive whip of energy. It slammed into my captor, freeing me. The whip separated into four other tendrils, reaching out to grab the corpses of my four friends. The tendrils absorbed them, pulling them into my disk.

"What the?..." I whispered. My train of thought was interrupted by another glow. Uncle Tremain stood back up, the golden aura once again cloaking his body, but this time, it had created an image above him. I recognized the monster it had formed; one of my favorite warriors, Orgoth the Relentless. If you want to know what he looks like, imagine a taller shovel knight, with gold lining the edges of his armor, wearing an armored battle kilt, and carrying a blue diamond sword instead of a shovel. So that's how Uncle Tremain was able to hold up against a malefic being.

His aura flew brighter and brighter, overpowering any brightness I had ever seen. He charged forward, the avatar above him mimicking his movements. The massive diamond blade slashed downwards, crushing Malefic Danielle. I knew that the opportunity would pass quickly though, for Malefic Monsters are basically unstoppable. Evidence? In Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time, the evil Duelist Paradox nearly banished the souls of Yugi Muto, Jayden Yuki, and Yusei Fudo using his Malefic monsters, even with all three legendary duelists working together. The three had to pull out all the stops, and then some, in order to win.

Malefic Danielle punched the sword off of her, and tackled my uncle. He shifted around, putting the evil lust consumed vixen into a full nelson. Orgoth disappeared back into my uncle, and he continued to glow brighter.

"Uncle! What are you doing?" I croaked frantically. My uncle turned to me, pure love in his eyes.

"I'm buying you some time, Jimmy. I love you." My Uncle uttered his final words, as his body transformed into a bomb of pure energy. The blast hit me like a freight train, throwing me into the air. I flew higher, higher than I had ever gone before. I opened my eyes, but I was surrounded by darkness. I felt myself shooting up higher and higher, gaining more and more speed. Images and noises appeared in front of my eyes, images of various monsters, events that happened in the Yu-Gi-Oh series, spells, traps, and swirling colors. The images flashed briefly, before leaving. There was too much to handle. I closed my eyes, letting my exhaustion take over, slipping into a dreamless sleep, but not before hearing someone speak, the same comforting voice from before.

"You are not alone."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: To those who were waiting for this chapter, I apologize for the long wait. It took me awhile to figure out some stuff, and my life is kind of a mess at the moment. Please note that college is hard, but it's also pretty dang fun. Thanks to Tarnum427 for beta reading this chapter, and thank you dear reader for reading this story. Now, without further ado, I present chapter 2 of The Duelist of Equestria.**

Chapter 2: Welcome to Equestria

Location: Shadow Realm

Thirteen beings sat at a table, viewing the events that were transpiring on a certain Earth. The beings were some of the mightiest in the Shadow Realm; The three Legendary Knights; Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, The three Sacred Beasts; Uria- Lord of Searing Flame, Raviel- Lord of Phantasms, and Hamon- Lord of Striking Thunder, The three Egyptian God Monsters; Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and The Winged Dragon of Ra, Ultimaya Tzolkin The Crimson Dragon, Exodia the Forbidden One, Horakhty The Creator of Light, and Ma'at. These thirteen beings made up the Shadow Council, the leaders of the Shadow Realm.

"Alright, just hear me out." Exodia said, as Danielle was transformed into Malefic Danielle. The other members of the council looked at Exodia.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to not give James any instruction on his new abilities." Exodia said, watching the battle play out. Ultimaya Tzolkin sighed.

"Exodia, we've been over this a thousand times before." The serpentine energy dragon said tiredly.

"I know, I know, he has to discover what he can do on his own, he has the ability to do so, not helping him will increase his will to master his powers, blah, blah-blah, blah-blah." Exodia said, leaning his elbow on the table. "Can't we at least give him a little hint?"

"No, brother." Horakhty said gently, placing her hand on her adoptive brother's arm. "The plan was already set up this way. To change it now would be disastrous."

"Well, I hate to agree with him, Horikhty, but maybe we could at least send a bit of help?" Uria said hopefully. Hamon and Raviel stared at their brother incredulously.

"You cannot be serious right now." Hamon said dryly.

"As Horikhty had already stated, the plan is already in motion, and changing it would bring disastrous consequences!" Raviel said vehemently, smacking Uria with one of his wings.

"Well, Uria brings up a good point." Timaeus said.

"Every great guardian has had a teacher, even us." Critias said.

"Without Ma'at's training, we wouldn't have had the skill to battle the Leviathan." Hermos pointed out.

"I'm vindicated." Exodia said smugly. Ra shook his head.

"We are not going through this argument again." the golden dragon said stonily.

"I will not sit through another debate, deciding whether or not we should give James aid." Obelisk said annoyed that this was still going on.

"And besides, James has enough common sense to figure out his powers." Slifer pointed out.

"Yes, but what if he taps into too much of it, and overtaxes himself?" Exodia said, semi calmly.

"Well, that's not going to happen, because he knows his limits, unlike you." Ultimaya Tzolkin said, irritated that Exodia was once again bringing this up.

"Hey! At least I actually did something, rather than standing back and watching everything happen!" Exodia shot back. "All you did was give Yusei and his friends signer marks, and never did fucking anything else!" Ultimaya bristled at Exodia's words.

"What do you call the Paradox situation?" He snarled back. Exodia snorted.

"All you did was act as transport, nothing more. I actually took an active part in things." Exodia countered. The Crimson Dragon jumped out of his seat, prompting Exodia to do the same.

"You take that back!"

"Make me!"

Ultimaya roared at Exodia before slamming into him with all of his draconian might. Horikhty tried to intervene, but Slifer and Uria both yanked her back, resulting in their siblings attempting to stop them, and being thrown back against the three knights, who transformed into their dragon forms. The meeting then became a bar fight, with Exodia and Ultimaya at the center of it all. The air was thick with various spells and bodies being thrown about. There was total chaos.

"ENOUGH OF THIS." A powerful voice ordered, its tone and volume going beyond everyone else. Everybody turned to look at the leader of the council. Ma'at stood tall, scowling and glaring at the council members. He swept his staff through the air, sending a wave of calm and order into everyone. The council calmed down, and Exodia released his grip on Ultimaya's throat.

"I figured this argument would begin again, so I took matters into my own hands." Ma'at said.

"What did you do?" Critias asked warily. Ma'at smiled.

"I've been speaking with some of the other members of the Reality Council, and they've agreed to send the big guy." Ma'at explained to tumultuous gasps.

"The big guy as in THE big guy?" Hermos asked in disbelief. Ma'at nodded, allowing a self satisfied smirk to appear on his face.

"Yes, that guy. Fortune has favored us with a small breach in the Orichalcos Seal. A massive amount of energy leaked out, prompting him to come out of hiding to investigate." Ma'at explained. "He'll be the one to teach James how to better use his powers, AFTER he finds out he has them." Ma'at said, answering Crea's unspoken question.

"It won't interfere with the plan, and there will be no apocalyptic consequences. Are we clear?" Ma'at finished, sitting down as the rest of the council gave their assent.

"Good. Now, I believe it's time to adjourn, and return to our respective regions." Ma'at said, making everyone present stand as well.

"Remember, it's poker night next week!" Ma'at called out as everybody left.

"We'll see you all later." Timaeus said, as the knights flew away as dragons.

"Until next time." Slifer said, before flying off with the rest of his brothers.

"I'm so gonna win this time." Hamon said, rubbing his taloned hands together, before flying off to join his brothers.

"In your dreams doesn't count." Ultimaya said before flying away.

"I'm bringing the chips this time." Exodia said, as he teleported away using his iconic twelve-point star portal.

"I'll bring the deck." Horikhty said, as she simply faded away.

"Farewell, friends!" Ma'at called out, before walking out of the councilroom. He sighed as he walked along the large hallways of his mansion he lived in. It was big, with so many empty rooms, and none to share them with. Ma'at reached his bedroom, setting his staff by his bed.

'Why do I feel like I'm incomplete?' he thought, as he stripped out of his clothes, and entering his shower. Ma'at paused a bit, looking himself in his floor to ceiling mirror. Ever since he came into being, Ma'at was always quite muscular, possessing a lean, toned physique, which would make any female monster fall to their knees, begging him to show them his strength. However, being the physical embodiment of Order itself, Ma'at politely declined their requests, never feeling like they were the one who would truly complete him.

Ma'at turned on the shower, letting the warm water flow down his body. It soothed his tense body, unraveling knots, and putting the divine being into a state of relaxation and bliss. He exited the shower, placing his night robes on, and climbed into bed. He closed his eyes, and saw James' thoughts. The young man felt alone and scared. Ma'at felt his pain and sorrow from losing his loving uncle. The living embodiment of order knew that feeling. Despite having his friends on the council, he still felt truly alone. Ma'at spoke to James, reaching out to him. He uttered a single phrase that brought James comfort.

"You are not alone."

Location shift: Equestria, Sweet Apple Acres.

"You are not alone." The phrase hung in my mind, making me curious.

'You are not alone, what the hell does that mean?' I thought. My thoughts were interrupted by something warm and wet sliding on my face. My senses reawoke, making me fully aware of how sore my body was. I moaned uncontrollably, forcing my eyes to open. The wet object turned out to be a dog's tongue. It was sitting on top of my chest, looking very happy to see me awake. I raised my arm to pet the dog, who instead gave out a happy bark, and jumped off of me. I pushed myself up with my arms, surveying where I was.

I was sitting in a soft bed, in a ranch house-style room. How did I recognize the ranch house? Before I moved to Detroit, I worked as a farmhand since I was 18. I made some good money there, and gained a real appreciation for hard work. I was, unfortunately, completely naked. This realization hit me with the force of a speeding MagLev. Fortunately, my clothes were neatly folded on a chair beside the bed, and my backpack was hanging on the back of the chair. I sighed in relief, and got up, ignoring my body's protests. I quickly changed, and was reaching for my backpack, when I took a closer look at my right arm.

The duel disk I got at the tournament had fused to my arm, covering, no- replacing the skin, muscle, and bone with a black void. The disk had grown a ring that covered my wrist, about the size of a roll of duct tape, and as thick as a pencil's eraser. Egyptian hieroglyphs, Nordic runes, Druid symbols, Atlantean glyphs, and other weird symbols in a myriad of colors faded in and out of the void. Red, gold, and green lines of energy ran through the void, running up into the rest of my body, like a second network of veins and arteries. I could only see these in the void, though. When I touched the void, I felt my skin, but I could also feel power emanating from it. This was beyond weird. That's when I heard voices from outside, in the hallway, and footsteps getting closer. Instantly, I was hit by an anxiety attack. I could barely breathe. The room began to spin. My mind raced through several terrifying scenarios. I dropped to my knees, as I began to go into my form of coping.

Whenever I had an anxiety attack, I imagined either Kuriboh, or Winged Kuriboh nuzzling me, giving me something to anchor myself to. It was working. I could almost feel the cute furball being there for me. That's when a white feathery wing came up in front of my face. Wait a second.

"Kuworh." a high pitched and cute voice burbled out comfortingly. I looked down at my arms. Either I was going insane, or I was hugging Winged Kuriboh! The cute, brown fuzzball looked at me happily, his clawed green paws holding on to my arms. I staggered to my feet, as the adorable monster looked at me slightly annoyed. He was even cuter in real life. Those enormous purple and black anime eyes that peeped out from underneath a mass of chocolate brown fur, the tiny green clawed paws that looked like they were unable to hold up all that fur, and white angelic wings actually made him look a bit majestic. I almost died from a cuteness overload right then and there.

"W-W-winged K-Kuriboh?!" I stuttered as the little guy flew up to meet my eyes.

"Kuworh!" He burbled in an affirmative way. I couldn't believe it. One of my favorite monsters was speaking to me. Although Winged Kuriboh and regular Kuriboh have low attack and defense, their abilities more than make up for that. Plus, they were just SO CUTE! To paraphrase Agnes, 'THEY'RE SO FLUFFY!'.

"Where did you come from?" I asked hesitantly.

"Kuworh." my new winged friend said, pointing to my duel disk. I stared at it. A new card had appeared in one of the monster zones; Winged Kuriboh. I also felt slightly more tired. That's when I remembered season 5 of the first Yu-Gi-Oh! series. The summoners and magicians of the Pharaoh had to use their own mystical energies to summon their monsters and use their spells and traps. The higher the monster level, the more energy it took to summon it. Winged Kuriboh was a level one monster, so it didn't take too much of my energy to summon him, even if I did it unconsciously.

The voices got even closer to the door. I began to panic again. That's when I remembered the window. I facepalmed at my stupidity. I had a monster with wings, a mastery in parkour, and a window. I raced over to the window and flung it open, just as the footsteps stopped at my door. I looked out, feeling an old confidence come back. I was at the top of a two floor farmhouse, and there was a shed a few yards away. The farmhouse sat next to a large barn, taller than the house. From my view, I could see a massive apple orchard. If my first plan didn't work, I could head into the orchard for escape. Rule number three of the Duelists; always have a backup plan.

"Perfect." I said, allowing a smile to creep over my face. The doorknob was turning, there was no time to lose. I tossed my backpack up on to the roof, and climbed on the windowsill, just as the door opened. I didn't look back, as grabbed onto the gutter, scissoring my legs as I pulled myself up onto the roof.

"Hey!" Exclaimed a southern voice from inside.

"Kuriboh, time to go!" I said, as my furry companion flew up next to me. I slipped my backpack back on, and clambered up to the apex of the roof. I stared at the shed. Taking a deep breath, I ran forward, and jumped.

When living in a gang infested section of Detroit, parkour is a good skill to develop. It was also a requirement that everyone part of the Duelists did at least three hours of parkour a day. I was already doing parkour (my idiot brother and his equally idiotic friends forced me to test run their routes before they went) before I moved to Detroit, and the hours I put in for the Duelists made me a master at the art.

I turned my descent into a roll, minimizing the force of the impact, allowing me to land more easily, and with a lot less pain. I hopped down from the shed roof, grabbing onto a nearby tree branch, before shinnying noon the trunk, and then finally rocketing away from the farm, Winged Kuriboh close behind.

After a while, I stopped to rest. I placed my hands behind my head, opening up my lungs more, so I could get more air.

"Well… that was… fun." I said between breaths. Winged Kuriboh burbled out an affirmative answer, touching down next to me. He nuzzled my pant leg, rubbing against me like a cat, or a loving puppy would do. I chuckled, and rubbed his soft fur. Winged Kuriboh led out a pleasant burble at the action, leaning into my hand, making me smile.

"Dude, you're too cute for your own good." I said. My winged friend burbled happily at the compliment. After a few minutes, I started walking back down the dusty road. I soon arrived at a town, stopping at the sign.

WELCOME TO PONYVILLE

POPULATION: 256

HOME TO THE BEARERS OF HARMONY

Ponyville? Bearers of Harmony? What country was I in. As far as I knew, I was still on Earth. That belief was completely shattered as I saw who populated the town.

"I don't think we're on Earth anymore, Kuriboh." I said, not taking my eyes off of the inhabitants. They were freaking anthropomorphic ponies, with colorful fur and manes, equine legs and hooves, human torsos and arms, and horse heads, with shorter muzzles, and eyes that were a mix of human and horse. They weren't naked, thank heavens, and wore clothes that were very similar to the ones on Earth.

"Where the fuck are we?" I said softly. Winged Kuriboh burbled his equivalent of 'I have absolutely no idea'.

"Either I was teleported to another world, or someone kidnapped me and made me really, really high." I muttered. Well, since I remotely resembled these ponies, I figured I could try to blend in. Taking a deep breath, I walked into the town.

As expected, I got plenty of stares. Ponies stared at me with wide eyes, whispering. I understood where they came from. If a strange creature that resembled a human suddenly appeared on Earth, I would be pretty curious as well. I smiled at the ponies, forcing myself to remain calm. I figured that if I was to be viewed in a non- threatening way, I would have to show I wasn't in my body language and speech. It's a trick I picked up in Detroit; if I appeared calm and collected when cornered by muggers, drunks, addicts, and the occasional gang, I was seen as someone who was more friendly and open, which made things a lot easier. Every time it happened, I forced myself to relax, put a smile on my face, and faced the current issue, and I walked out basically unscathed, usually missing a few dollars, but the confrontations went better than if I actually showed my fear.

If this trick worked on battle hardened gang members, I figured it would work on these ponies as well. My stomach rumbled, jolting me back to reality. My stomach was screaming 'GIVE ME FOOD!' to my brain. I was about to enter a bakery I had stopped in front of, when I realized I had no idea what the currency was on this world. That, and I left all my money back at my apartment. I sighed sadly, forcing my stomach to shut up. It didn't listen, instead it turned up it's volume. I forced myself to walk away from the bakery, ignoring my stomach's protests.

I was walking away, when I was struck by a cyan blur. I fell backwards like a bag of bricks, slamming into the cobblestone street.

"I've got him!" A tomboyish, egotistical, feminine voice called out. I tried to sit up, but was shoved back down, and pinned. My eyes finally cleared up. My aggressor was a cyan furred pegasus mare with a rainbow mane. She wore a tight, white tank top, black cutoff jean shorts, and a black flight jacket with a lightning bolt emblazoned on the front. I could see muscle underneath her tank top, not too much, but enough to make her look like an athlete.

"Thought you could get away, did you?" She said smirking. "Well, nopony can escape the fastest and coolest pegasus in Equestria." My blood boiled a bit at her cockiness. Nobody can claim they're the best, because, as Qui-Gon-Jinn said, "There's always a bigger fish." I looked behind the mare's head, and saw Winged Kuriboh flying above, about to dive bomb my captor. It took every ounce of my strength to not smile.

"No, I can't escape alone." I said, as my winged friend slammed into the pegasus. Winged Kuriboh did an aerial loop, coming to a stop at my side. I smiled at my friend as he helped me up.

"Thanks, bud. I owe you one." I said.

"Kuworh!" He exclaimed, basically smiling at me. He then turned back to face the pegasus, glaring at her. She stared at Winged Kuriboh, perplexed at what he was.

"What the heck is that?" She exclaimed. I chuckled at her reaction. I did the same when I first saw Kuriboh appearing in the series.

"This is Winged Kuriboh, one of the cutest monsters ever known." I said proudly.

"It looks like a clod of dirt that learned to walk." The pegasus said bluntly. I glowered at her, making the mare step back.

"Kuriboh, show her what you can do." I said, my voice steely. Winged Kuriboh shot forward, slamming into the pegasus. She grunted and took flight, trying to get the upper hand, but the air was Winged Kuriboh's domain as well. The two engaged in a fantastic aerial battle. The pegasus wasn't wrong; she really was a fantastic flyer, and pretty dang fast as well. Winged Kuriboh was smaller than she was, and he could perform tighter maneuvers than she could, making him very hard to hit. The pegasus was also pretty reckless in her attacks. Winged Kuriboh exploited this by baiting her, then striking and darting away before she could retaliate.

I was feeling pretty good about myself, but I was suddenly enveloped in a sparkly, lavender aura. I couldn't move, and was pulled towards a purple furred unicorn mare, dressed in a stereotypical private school outfit; a white button down collared shirt, a striped tie, a navy blue pleated skirt, and a black vest. She had a purple mane, with a pink streak in it, and violet eyes. Standing behind her was an orange furred pony with a blonde mane in braids, a plaid button down long sleeved shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, blue denim pants, a Stetson on her head, and a lasso attached to her belt.

'Shit.' I thought, trying to move my arms.

"Yep, that's the critter I found outside the orchard." The orange mare said in a southern accent. I'm pretty sure she was the one I heard back at the farmhouse. The purple unicorn looked excited.

"I've never seen anything like this before!" She exclaimed, bringing me down to her level.

"I'll have to bring it back to the lab for some tests." Tests?! Oh hell no! I wasn't about to become a lab rat, no way, no how.

'I need to get out of this!' I mentally screamed. A green light flashed in the spell and trap zone of my duel disk. The unicorn used her magic to lift the right sleeve of my jacket, revealing my disk.

"What's this?" She asked, reaching for my disk. It was now or never. I prayed that the spell was the one I was hoping for.

'Activate spell!' I thought. My disk reacted to my thoughts, sapping some of my energy to activate Mystical Space Typhoon. It spun out of my disk, sucking up the spell holding me in place. Then, something weird happened. My spell COMBINED with the unicorn's. They swirled in the air, creating a heart shaped vortex, then it transformed into nine different beams of energy, shooting off in random directions. One flew into my duel disk, and three others flew into the orange pony, the purple unicorn, and the cyan pegasus. They looked dazed, their eyes glassing over. Well, I was feeling a bit strange as well, but I ignored it and instead focused on the current task at hand; escaping.

"Kuriboh! Time to go!" I yelled. Winged Kuriboh knocked the pegasus back one more time, before zooming down to my side. I headed into the bustling market square, and ducked into a nearby alley to hide from the mares. I was panting heavily, exhausted from the running and the spell I used. I sat down against the wall, behind a pile of rubbish, which I then used to cover myself. Kuriboh hid his wings, and did the same, on the opposite wall, a few seconds before the cyan furred pegasus whooshed in. She looked basically everywhere, including the rubbish pile next to me. After finding nothing, she flew off. I breathed again, taking in the blessed oxygen. Kuriboh and I waited for a few more minutes before stepping out of the alley.

Thankfully, we were somehow able to leave the market without attracting any attention.

"Well, thank goodness that's over." I chuckled. Winged Kuriboh suddenly burbled in a panicked tone, making me realize my mistake.

"I just jinxed us." I said, horrified at my stupidity. Lo and behold, the jinx activated, in the form of a lasso. I was pulled to the ground, and dragged to the hooves of the orange mare. She looked down at me, placing her hoof in the center of my chest, firmly anchoring me down.

"Kuworh!" Winged Kuriboh exclaimed angrily, charging forward to defend me. He was trapped by a lavender aura, frozen in mid charge. The purple unicorn stepped forward, her horn glowing. She looked at us with an excited, curious, and slightly predatory look in her eyes.

I struggled against my bonds, trying to get up, but it was no use. The country mare kept her hoof in place, applying more pressure to my chest. I winced, and stopped.

"Looks like we finally got 'em, Twi." The country mare said, smirking slightly. My mind raced, working like 60 to figure out an escape. Those plans were dashed when the cyan pegasus landed next to me, along with a white furred unicorn with an indigo mane, a yellow furred pegasus with a pink mane, and a pink pony with a pink mane.

The new unicorn wore a blue button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and a black, knee length, non-pleated skirt. Her mane was excellently styled, perfectly complimenting her outfit and framing her face, and by heaven above, this mare was drop-dead gorgeous.

The yellow furred pegasus wore a white sweater and light blue jeans, with a butterfly hairpin in her mane. Her mane made a nice curtain, hiding most of her face from view. She looked down at me with a shy, quizzical expression.

The pink pony wore a multi-hued red t-shirt, a pair of incredibly short blue jean shorts, and her mane was frizzy and chaotic. She simply radiated boundless energy, as shown by the wild, manic, yet fun loving gleam in her eyes and crazed smile. Methinks somebody needs to switch over to decaf.

I was terrified. Six mares, all of them powerful, impossibly beautiful, and able to kick my ass no problem. My duel disk picked up on my fear, and began to glow gold. This drew their attention away from my face for the briefest of seconds, allowing me to form a coherent thought.

'Set Alpha the Magnet Warrior' was my instant thought. I had a plan. My disk responded, draining some more of my energy to set the monster facedown in the monster zone. There was a brief flash of light, and the purple furred unicorn pulled up my sleeve to reveal my duel disk, a new card in place.

"Wha… what IS this?" She wondered aloud. I smiled briefly, watching as the mares examined my arm.

"Well, we can examine it back at the lab." The purple furred unicorn said, standing up. The lavender aura encompassed me again, levitating me.

"Do you really think that's the best option Darling?" The white unicorn asked. She sounded like a proper, mannered woman from Victorian London. The purple furred unicorn stared at her as if she had gone insane.

"This is a new undocumented species, Rarity!" She exclaimed, her tone becoming slightly crazed. I would've shuddered, but I forced myself to remain calm.

"Nopony has ever seen these creatures before! Think of the possibilities." She said, a bit dreamily. I saw Winged Kuriboh flick his eyes around, eventually meeting mine. We had a silent conversation. He desperately wanted to free me, but I was telling him not to.

'Just wait and go along with this. I have a plan.' Was the point I was trying to make. My furry friend seemed to understand.

"Maybe I could take the fuzzy creature, Twilight?" The yellow pegasus asked timidly. My eyes widened. This created a slight hiccup in my plan. The purple unicorn that had been identified as Twilight looked at the yellow pegasus warily.

"Are you sure you can handle it, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy nodded.

"Alright, I'll let you take it." Twilight said, releasing Winged Kuriboh from her spell. He tumbled to the ground, looking very, very pissed off.

"Kuworh!" He exclaimed angrily, setting himself upright, doing his best to look menacing, which doesn't exactly work with his current appearance. It only made him look even cuter, if that was possible, which I'm pretty sure wasn't, until now. Fluttershy walked over to him, smiling. Kuriboh stared at her, his anger rapidly evaporating. He slowly walked over to her. Fluttershy reached down and began to rub his fur. My brown companion burbled softly, leaning into it. I know I've said this before, but he was too cute. The mares awwwed at the sight.

"Do you want to come with me to my home?" Fluttershy asked hesitantly. Winged Kuriboh burbled affirmatively, and the two took off. I mentally sighed in relief. Kuriboh would be alright. I saw the sky moving, and realized I was being taken to Twilight's lab. I calmed myself down, reminding myself of the facedown monster I had in reserve.

'It's going to be okay, dude. You can make this work.' I thought as we entered a building shaped like a tree. Inside was a massive library, stuffed full of books.

"What do have there, Twi?" A male voice asked. I couldn't see who it belonged to.

"A new undocumented species!" Twilight exclaimed.

"It looks like a deformed pony." The voice replied dryly. I felt my irritation grow.

"Well, we're going to find out, Spike. I'll need your help." Twilight replied.

"Okay, lets do this." Spike said. I heard footsteps, and then a door opening. I was moved down a flight of winding stairs, and then placed on a cushioned table. Straps automatically fastened themselves around my wrists, ankles and chest. The straps moved up to my forearm and hand for my right arm. I was really panicking now, as the table set itself on an angle, allowing me to finally see my surroundings. I was in a cave chiseled from brown stone. The floor was tiled. Strange computers and machines decorated the walls, alongside various chemistry sets, shelves of bottled liquids, notebooks, and other assorted scientific tools.

Twilight had put a white lab coat, lab goggles, and rubber gloves on, and a teenage anthropomorphic dragon stood next to her in a similar attire. He had purple scales, green eyes, green spikes running down his back and tail, and two purple dragon wings protruding from his back. He wore a black t-shirt outlining some developing muscles, and blue jeans. I guessed this was Spike. His voice certainly matched up.

"Alright, first we need a DNA sample." Twilight said, pulling a bag of cotton swabs out of her coat pocket. Spike walked up to my side, gently making my mouth open, and firmly holding it open. Twilight walked over, a swab in hand.

"Now, this will only take a second." She said before swabbing the back of my mouth. I had to suppress my gag reflex. She pulled it out, and Spike let go of my mouth, allowing me to close it.

"Sorry about that." He said, looking away.

"You're alright dude." I said comfortingly. Spike's head shot up. I smiled at him reassuringly. Twilight placed the swab in a plastic container and placed that on a vibrating pad. While that was working, she grabbed a small tube, and a needle.

"Okay, time for a blood sample." Twilight said, walking back over to me. Her horn glowed, and all my clothes suddenly vanished, revealing my everything to the pair. Twilight did a double take, staring at my chiseled and well developed body. Her eyes roved over me, lingering on my lower anatomy. I have no idea why, but I've always been larger than average in… that department. It's around four inches when limp, that's all I'm gonna say. She licked her lips, staring at me with a lustful look. Terror shot into my heart. Here I was, naked and bound, at the mercy of a mare.

'I'm in some deep shit right now.' I thought. Fortunately, there was Spike.

"Uhhhh… Twilight?" He said, snapping his fingers in front of her face.

Twilight shook out of her train of thought, looking embarrassed and blushing profoundly. Her horn glowed, and my lower half was once again clothed. Spike rolled his eyes, rubbed my arm with an alcohol patch to numb it, and inserted the needle. I could barely feel a thing as my blood rushed up into the small container.

That was when someone knocked on the door. Twilight's horn glowed, and she teleported away, coming back after Spike had taken out the needle.

"Spike, Pinkie wants to try out some new gem-based dessert recipes on you, right now." Twilight said. Spike's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, and began creating his own drool replica of Niagara Falls.

"I'll be right up." He said, a bit dazed. Spike staggered out of the lab, much to my horror. Why? As I stated before, I was bound to a table with a very horny mare, who had also just seen me naked. Spike was the only thing keeping this magic mare from jumping my bones. The second the heavy door shut, Twilight stared at me with the same lustful gaze from before, making me panic.

LIME WARNING!

She walked over to me slowly, swaying her hips. All the color drained from my face, as I remembered what happened with Danielle. She slowly took off her vest, and loosened her tie.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm feeling a bit hot right now." The purple furred unicorn smirked, undoing a few buttons on her shirt, allowing me to see some of her cleavage. She reached me as I began to strain against my bonds. Twilight ran a finger down my exposed chest, tracing the muscle I had put on. She switched to rubbing my chest, making me moan uncontrollably. This reaction made the unicorn smile suggestively. My pants suddenly felt tight. I cursed my hormones. Why the fuck must they activate now?

'Go back down! I command you!' I mentally screamed at my prostate, but it didn't listen to my feeble orders.

Twilight looked at the massive tent in my pants, licking her lips.

"I think it's time to get a sperm sample.~" she purred, her fingers reaching to caress my boner. I was panicking, when I remembered the facedown monster I had in reserve. Hope flooded through me. My eyes suddenly shot open, as I felt a furry hand slip into my pants, stroking my long rod, caressing my balls. I closed my eyes to stifle a moan, making Twilight look up at me.

"Trying to resist? We can't have that." Twilight purred, stripping off her shirt. My face exploded red at the sight of her chest, despite the fact it was still covered, but not by much. The equine mage was wearing a small, tight purple top, which looked like it was being held together with dental floss, small triangles covering her aeroleas. Her horn glowed again, forcing my pants and boxers down to my knees, revealing my rock hard ten inch shaft. She licked her lips appreciatively, kneeling down to get a better look.

"C-can't we talk about this?" I stuttered fearfully. My captor looked at me with a smirk.

"Mmm… no." She said, reaching out to grasp my throbbing shaft. It was now or never. I closed my eyes, concentrating with all my might. I saw a brief flash of light, as Alpha the Magnet Warrior appeared behind my horny captor.

Lime end

"I apologize in advance for this, but… Alpha, save me!" I cried out the last bit, and Alpha charged, effortlessly tossing Twilight to the side. She cried out, surprised at who I had summoned. Alpha pulled out his sword, slashed through my bonds, pulled up my pants, and helped me off the table.

The second I touched the ground, I doubled over, feeling dizzy. Alpha caught me before I fell, propping me up with one of his arms.

"Are you alright, James?" He asked in a rich, gravelly, and slightly metallic voice. He sounded like a middle aged man. I looked at him, my vision blurry.

"Summoning you… took… a lot… out of… me." I replied, breathing hard. Alpha was suddenly blasted away by a beam of lavender energy. I fell to the ground, grunting. Twilight had gotten back up, and boy was she PISSED. The look on her face would've made Zorc re-imprison himself. I swallowed, terrified as an old saying came to my mind; 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. Well, Hell also cannot match the fury of a horny anthro that's been deprived of sex.

"I don't know who or what you are, and I don't care." She snarled as Alpha groaned, standing back up. "Nopony is going to take away my stallion!" She exclaimed, releasing a massive blast of energy.

"James, you may want to summon Valkyrion." He said nervously, stepping in front of me. I panicked. I could feel all the energy surging through me, but my instincts told me that any more summoning would push me too far. Still, Alpha wouldn't be able to stand up to Twilight on his own, or at least not in his present state. Twilight began firing off hundreds of energy blasts, which Alpha barely managed to evade. He slashed his sword in a wide arc, forcing Twilight back. She hit him with another blast of energy, making him cry out, and also me. Any more hits and he would be finished, and so would I. The pain was unbearable. I clutched my chest, feeling it tense up against the pain. I had double vision. It was too much. I wanted to die.

'Remember.' The voice from before said. Once again, I was wondering what the heck it was talking about.

Then, I remembered one of my adoptive parents' friends, Jacob Williams.

Flashback...

I was 15. My adoptive parents had received a call from one of their oldest friends, named Jacob Williams. They sounded excited at the prospect of seeing him again, and he was bringing his grandson, a boy about my age. They were staying with us for a few months, so Jacob could work out a few things in his will.

From what I could tell, Jacob was legendary, due to the way the said his name. I was expecting a stereotypical grandpa, but I was dead wrong. Jacob Williams was an imposing man, standing at a height of six-foot-four. He had rich, dark blonde hair, a tan complexion, blue eyes, chiseled features outlined by wrinkles and scars, and he simply radiated kindness, love, comfort, strength, and warmth. I instantly felt at ease around him.

His grandson, Raxtus Williams, was also pretty cool. The second we met, there was this connection. In his eyes, I saw myself reflected back at me. We got along pretty well, seeing as we were both geeks, and loved most of the same things. I taught him how to duel, and he was a natural prodigy in the art.

I was once coming back from a late night tournament, when I saw Jacob practicing with a huge sword that looked like it was from Berserk. He had his shirt off, and I could see a flipping TWELVE PACK ABS, thick, muscled arms that could've been used as bridge cables, a bull thick neck, and he was COVERED in scars. It looked like he picked a fight with a den of rabid wolves, was shot by a needle gun, repeatedly stabbed over and over, and had leaped into a tornado made of knives.

The man was sparring with a figure cloaked in shadow, and the two were going all out. I watched for about half an hour before Jacob finally disarmed his opponent and knocked him back down onto the floor, his sword pointed at his opponent's chest.

"Yield." He said in his deep, rumbling, bone rattling, comforting tenor. His opponent yielded, and Jacob hauled him to his feet.

"Same time next week?" Jacob asked.

"See you then." The figure said, before fading away into the shadows. Jacob smiled, and turned to me.

"Come in James, there's no need to be afraid." Jacob said comfortingly. I swallowed, nervously stepping out into the light. Jacob smiled at my timid approach, my Valkyrion the Magna Warrior helmet at my side. I always wore that helmet, to hide my identity during tournaments. I was feeling shaky, until I saw Jacob's smile. It dispelled all my fears.

"How did you know I was there?" I asked hesitantly. I had developed some incredible skill at quietly moving around, and getting into places. I was so good at this, I could be a professional ninja or a master thief if I wanted to.

"Surely Raxtus has told you that nothing escapes my senses." Jacob said, sheathing his sword. Raxtus had told me this, but I honestly didn't believe him until now. I decided to change the subject.

"How did you get all those scars?" I blurted out, before slapping my hands over my mouth. Jacob closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. His hands clenched so hard I thought they would draw blood. I was really panicking now, figuring I triggered a case of PTSD.

"S-s-sorry! I wasn't thinking and it just slipped out, I'm sorry!" Was along the lines of what I was babbling out. Jacob stopped me, looking at me with a sullen expression. The light created deep shadows on his face, making him look his age.

"It's alright, James." He replied gently, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him nervously.

"I got these scars from fighting to protect others." He explained, placing his shirt back on. I stared, mute with shock. There was no way anyone could take that much pain and still live.

"How did you survive?" Jacob looked back at me.

"When life pushed me, I just pushed back harder. What didn't kill me only made me stronger. I used that pain to push myself to my limits, and then past them." Jacob explained, putting his duster back on. "That's how I survived, by pushing myself beyond every limit I had. If you do the same, you'll be stronger too." He said, as I stumbled, the last few days finally getting to me. I would've fallen asleep right then, but strong, comforting, gentle, hands supported me. Jacob then picked m up, and carried me up to my room. He tucked me in, like one would do to a small child, frightened by a nightmare. Before he left, Jacob said one last thing.

"Pain hurts and brings you down, but it can also be a source of great strength you never knew you had." Jacob said, closing the door behind him.

End Flashback...

It was time to put his advice into practice. I pushed myself to my feet, staggering a bit. My body was screaming at me in pain, but I pushed past it. I hit something on my duel disk, and a small screen appeared in front of my eyes, a catalogue of every single card I possessed. I tried to select Uria- Lord of Searing Flames, but a red border appeared around his card, stopping me from using him. The same thing happened when I tried to get Obelisk the Tormentor, Turbo Warrior, or any of the other high level cards in my deck, but then I saw a small section of available cards. I rapidly selected five more cards to use. Alpha was clutching his side in pain, as Twilight was ready to blast him again. I prayed my plan would work.

"Activate… Relieve Monster." I whispered. My disk glowed as the card appeared in the trap zone. A mass of purple tentacles grabbed Alpha, returning him to my hand, and replacing him with a monster I had previously selected; Swordsman from a Distant Land. The trap also negated Twilight's attack, forcing her back. I then tributed my swordsman with Soul Taker, allowing some of my energy to return. It was time for the big one. Twilight looked at me, curious as to what I was going to do next. I took a deep breath, preparing myself.

"I now tribute… Alpha, Beta, and Gamma... to summon… Valkyrion… the… Magna Warrior!" I cried out exhaustively. A massive amount of energy pulsed, shooting out of my disk, forming itself into the combined form of the three Magnet Warriors. Twilight stared bug-eyed at the six-foot-nine monster in front of me. Valkyrion holds a special place in my heart and deck. He and the three Magnet Warriors were part of my first deck, and I mopped the floor with my opponents using those cards. However, after a professional tournament that I won when I was 15, my opponent stole my deck when I was leaving, and burned it in front of my eyes. Ever since then, I vowed never to use the Magna Warriors, out of respect for my first deck, until now.

Valkyrion stared down at the unicorn with his glowing yellow eyes, daring her to attack. I smiled weakly as Twilight tried to blast him. Fortunately, I had placed Valkyrion in defense mode, seeing as his defense power of 3850 is greater than his attack power of 3500. He nonchalantly swatted the beam aside, staring bemusedly at Twilight.

"My turn." He said, his deep tritonal voice steely backhanded the purple unicorn, whirled around, scooped me up in his arms, and shot off through the door. That's the last thing I remembered before my body finally gave out. I had asked too much of it, and now I was paying for it. I just hoped Valkyrion could find a safe place to hole up.

P.O.V shift; third person

Twilight simply stared at the behemoth that had taken the creature away. She felt her back, relieved to find it bruised, and not broken. Heat Season wasn't for another three weeks, so why did she slip into heat mode at the mere sight of the creature's naked body? Twilight shuddered, feeling herself get wet at the mere thought of the handsome creature. She suspected it had to do with the weird beam of energy from earlier. She blushed at the thought of what she had blurted out earlier, claiming the creature was her stallion. Where the fuck did that come from?

The ground was rocked with a colossal shockwave, making the underground lab shudder and shake, and shaking the protege of Celestial from her train of thought. Twilight got to her hooves, put her shirt, tie, and vest back on, and teleported outside, trying to make sense of the situation. Rainbow Dash was chasing the metallic behemoth- Valkyrion was what the creature named him- in a fantastic aerial battle. Rainbow was doing her best to try and get the creature from Valkyrion, but the winged guardian was stopping her at every turn. Valkyrion was simply too powerful, and obviously had more experience and skill than Equestria's fastest flyer.

"Stop this foolishness." Valkyrion called out, slamming his free arm into Rainbow. The rainbow maned pegasus shot back, barely able to stabilize herself.

"You are outmatched and outclassed." He said, hovering in the air with his massive metal wings. Rainbow stared at him, outraged. She had large bruises on her face, arms, and judging by the way she was leaning over, on her torso as well.

"Give up? Hah! I'm going to beat you at your own game!" She exclaimed cockily, once again charging at Valkyrion. He dove down, nimbly executing a dizzying maneuver, before leveling out. Twilight saw that her latest assault was a bit shaky, which instantly made her suspicious.

'Rainbow is usually pretty stable in the air, even with injuries. What's throwing her off balance?' Twilight thought, as Valkyrion nimbly avoided the pegasus.

"Game? You think this is a game?" He exclaimed incredulously. His tone made Rainbow stop dead. "If this is a game, then I've only just begun to play." He said, his voice taking on a dangerous, edgy tone. Rainbow attacked again, but this time Valkyrion retaliated, revealing his true strength. He stopped Rainbow Dash cold with his free hand, gripping her head tightly. She struggled to escape, but Valkyrion was relentless.

"You're ego and pride will bring you down in the future, just like now." Valkyrion snarled, the words echoing in Rainbow's head. He slammed his knee into her midsection, and hurled the cocky cyan pegasus to the ground. She screamed as she hurtled uncontrollably towards the ground. Twilight shot out a beam of magic, catching her friend before she hit the ground. Valkyrion rocketed away, vanishing from view. Twilight gently set the injured pegasus down, rushing to her side.

"How could I have lost to that thing?" Rainbow asked rhetorically, tears coming to her eyes.

"It didn't even have good wings." She continued, tears dripping down her furry face. Twilight sighed, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Valkyrion was too strong to handle, even for you." Twilight said. Rainbow Dash nodded sullenly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rainbow's head jerked up to meet Twilight's eyes, as she finally processed what the purple furred unicorn had said. The Bearer of Magic gulped, knowing she made a major mistake.

"How did you know it was named Valkyrion?" Rainbow asked angrily. Twilight's brain shifted into overdrive, attempting to think of an excuse. None came.

"How about we take you to see Doctor Whooves right now!" Twilight exclaimed, teleporting over to the hospital. Twilight dragged the injured pegasus inside, just as Doctor Whooves came out. He took one look at Rainbow, and rushed over.

"What in the name of Equis did you DO?" He exclaimed. Rainbow sighed, half expecting this. Twilight was silently rejoicing, believing she dodged a bullet. As Rainbow explained and dramatized the battle, Twilight absently wondered where Valkyrion flew off to.

"Well, that certainly is interesting. Follow me and I'll look you over." Doctor Whooves said, leading the speedster away, giving Twilight a look that said 'We're not done yet'. Twilight sighed, teleporting back to the library. It looked like Discord had decided to redecorate. She began to reorganize everything, when The doors burst open. Applejack, Fluttershy, and Spike were chasing the winged furry creature from earlier. It was flying around the room, Applejack's favorite lasso trailing from one of its claws.

"Give me mah lasso back, ya crazy critter!" The farm pony shouted. Once again, suspicions began to arise in Twilight's mind, as she noticed certain things were off about the Bearer of Honesty. Her mane was a bit frazzled, she was shaking a bit, and her voice sounded strained, like she was trying to suppress something.

"Kuworh!" The creature exclaimed, before he slammed into her. Applejack fell over backwards, crashing into Spike.

"What's it saying, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy gulped, staring at the creature hesitantly. Twilight's scrupulous eyes instantly saw that there was something wrong with the animal caretaker. Her voice was much quieter, timid, and nervous than usual. Her knees were wobbling a bit. She was hiding more in her mane, which was also frizzed up at the ends.

"He's asking where his master is." Fluttershy said. Twilight felt light headed, putting two and two together.

"His master? Is it that weird pony from before?" Applejack asked. The creature rolled its eyes, burbling affirmatively. All heads turned to Fluttershy for translation.

"He said yes, James is his master." The Bearer of Kindness said.

"It's name is James? Well, it does suit him." Applejack said. The mere mention of him made Twilight have a miniature orgasm, soaking her panties. She collapsed, whimpering as she remembered every detail of James. It was too much. She couldn't think of James without imagining him plowing her until she was a drooling mess, slathered in his cum. She imagined James taking her, and plowing her as hard as he could in every known position, filling her with his seed, until she burst, and then doing it to the others of the Mane 6. Twilight whimpered at the burning sensation between her legs. It was like somepony had shoved a roaring bonfire in her nether regions, a fire that could only be quenched by James.

"Twilight, are you okay?" Spike asked urgently. Twilight simply moaned and whimpered. Spike instantly shot over to her side.

"Applejack, I need you to get-" Spike was cut off by a loud moaning, and whimpering coming from the two individuals behind him. Spike looked and saw Applejack vigorously rubbing her nether regions through her pants, and Fluttershy had taken it a step further, ripping off her shorts, revealing a pair of pink panties, and was pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy, a lustful gleam in her eyes. Spike's jaw dropped, a furious blush overtaking his scaly face. The air was thick with a sweet smelling aroma, emanating from the three mares. Spike was hypnotized, his own draconian hormones battling against his common sense.

This was then shattered by Doctor Whooves bursting through the door. He was carrying Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie over his shoulder, all of which were moaning and whimpering profoundly. He set them down next to the three other members of the Mane 6, naked terror on his face.

SUPERHEAVY LEMON WARNING!

"Spike, I need your help!" He shouted, running up to the teenage dragon. Spike gave no acknowledgement he heard the doctor. The girls had begun to rip off their clothing, undressing each other. Their marehoods were gushing liquids that gave off a powerful, sweet, intoxicating, alluring smell, which was making Spike's hormones take over. Doctor Whooves saw this, and groaned. It was happening. Spike dreamily walked over to the mares who were now going into a full on lesbian orgy. Spike was beginning to unzip his pants, when Doctor Whooves tackles him to the ground, forcing an oxygen filter mask over his face, before placing one on his own, effectively blocking out the pheromones in the air.

Spike's head finally cleared, and he realized what was happening. The Mane 6 had gone into a lust crazed sex frenzy. He was once again transfixed at the sight of a naked Rarity getting eaten out by a lust crazed Twilight, her massive EE orbs jiggling as she bucked and jerked against Twilight's mouth, pressing her head further into her flooded marehood.

"Oh yes, right there, darling, yes, yes, yes, YES!" She cried in orgasmic bliss. Those two weren't the only ones going all out. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were scissoring, rubbing their soaked clits together, while having a heated tongue battle, and rubbing their erect, rock hard nipples against each other.

"Oh sweet Celestia, AJ!" Rainbow cried out, speeding up. Applejack moaned even louder at this action, spanking the cyan pegasus's butt.

Pinkie was being dominated by Fluttershy, of all ponies. The yellow pegasus was forcing the Bearer of Happiness to eat her out, wrapping her yellow legs around the pink pony's head, while spanking Pinkie's butt, and pumping her fingers in and out of the party pony's gushing pussy.

"Keep it there, you slutty party whore!" Fluttershy screamed, pinching Pinkie's nipples on her gigantic G-cup breasts. Pinkie then shoved her head in deeper, vibrating her lips, which made Fluttershy shriek in bliss as she came hard, the sweet juices spraying out the sides of Pinkie's face, drenching her fur.

Rarity and Twilight had switched positions, having converted a ruler into a double ended dildo. The two were slamming into it, screaming crazily, using their magic to play with each other's massive chests.

"Oh no, it's getting worse." Doctor Whooves said, his eyes wide. Spike's two nine inch rods had grown to their maximum size as he stared at the sight. He was a few seconds away from ripping off his own clothes and bucking the pose mares into oblivion, when Winged Kuriboh tackled him to the ground.

"Kuworh!" He yelled, making Spike realize his thoughts. He got to his feet, blushing madly, his scales almost black. He stared at Doctor Whooves, who had no tent in his pants, whatsoever.

"How are you in control?" Spike asked. The doctor looked at Spike.

"Because I'm more terrified than aroused." He explained gravely. "I have a hunch on what's happened, but I need to find a book that the hospital donated to here to confirm my theory." Doctor Whooves said, over another orgasmic scream, as Winged Kuriboh came back with his arms full of ancient looking books. Doctor Whooves grabbed the stack, rapidly flipping through them.

"Bring me every leather bound book you can find!" He shouted, the screams of the horny mares getting louder. Spike sprinted over to the shelves, grabbing the ancient leather bound books carelessly, the ones Twilight said were to be handled with the upmost care. Doctor Whooves was frantically scanning each book, the orgy at the side getting more and more intense.

"I found it!" The brown furred unicorn proclaimed triumphantly, his face morphing into one of shock. Spike rushed over to him, needing an explanation.

"Well, what is it?" Spike yelled over the increasing volume. Doctor Whooves gulped.

"It's worse than I thought. This is something that the ancient alchemist Al Chemy researched with the help of a team of medics. He called it the Hormone Energy Feedback Overload. I've cast a translation spell on the pages so you can understand." Doctor Whooves hurriedly explained.

 _Hormone Energy Feedback Overload (H.E.F.O) occurs when two different spells from a stallion and a mare collide, and instead of cancelling out, they create a new effect, selecting eight other mares at random to hit. This choosing is completely random, unless the eight mares share a bond, such as sisters, mother and daughter, teacher and student, comrades, sisters in arms, and various other connections. H.E.F.O then binds the eight mares to the stallion, overloading the mares with lust for the stallion, which cannot be stopped until the stallion they're linked to satisfies them. No other stallion can end this, but the linked stallion. This urge will grow and grow, and produce some unique effects, particularly on the liquids ejaculated from the mares. When they come into contact with any gas, it will create a powerful airborne aphrodisiac, which will lure in any unsuspecting pony, be they stallion or mare, and cause them to mate with the original eight. Not even alicorns can resist this aphrodisiac. The stallions will be able to go a few rounds before the aphrodisiac loses its hold on them. The affected mares, however, shift into Heat Mode. This only affects mares between the ages of fourteen and forty-nine. The mares that inhaled the aphrodisiac will produce the same effects as the mares who were originally affected by H.E.F.O. Should a mare, or any female from a pony like species, drink this liquid, their Heat will come out early, and last until the regular Heat Season is over, despite the linked stallion pleasuring them. Once the Heat Season hits, this lust increased tenfold, and it heightens a specific attribute, depending on the mare; earth ponies will gain increased strength, and speed, Pegasi will become faster, and gain sharper vision, unicorns will find their magic abilities, prowess, and powers increasing hundredfold, and alicorns gain all of these increased attributes, and every species of mare gains enhanced olfactory senses. Should H.E.F.O ever occur, one must immediately quarantine the village it originated in, and wait until one can find the stallion to cure it. Fortunately, H.E.F.O has a one in ten sextillion (1/10,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) chance of occurring. I can only hope that this never again happens, for the sake of the dwindling number of stallions._

The two stared at each other, eyes wide, comprehending what they just read.

"It said that the blast would choose eight random mares. We have six, so where are the others?" Doctor Whooves wondered out loud, but then dashed away from Rarity, causing her to shift targets and grab Spike, who she then dragged over to the Mane 6. They stared at Spike, lust in their eyes, and Twilight then sat on his waist.

"You've been a naughty assistant, Spike.~" she purred lustfully. Spike tried to squirm away, but he was stopped by Rarity holding down his arms.

"Now, I think a... punishment is in order, wouldn't you agree girls?~" She said, a predatory grin overtaking her face. The others then ripped off Spike's clothing, revealing his developing body. Spike, in an attempt to impress Rarity, had hit the gym pretty hard, and as a result, had developed his body incredibly well, and also causing his twin penises to grow as well, although Doctor Whooves still had no idea why this happened.

"My, my, Spikey Wikey.~" Rarity purred, stroking the dragon's long, thick, cocks. Spike was holding his breath, as to not inhale the aphrodisiac, but it was getting very difficult to do so with Rarity's hands. The other mares came over, lust overloading all rational thought. Spike found himself surrounded by a multicolored wall of enormous racks, each one with steel hard nipples. Then, they attacked him, making him breathe in the aphrodisiac. He moaned in pleasure, a lusty grin overtaking his face as the mares began to mount him.

"FUCK PARTY!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, causing a loud cheering from the horny mares.

Doctor Whooves hid behind a large stack of books, accidentally flipping the page of Al Chemy's book. He stared at the words on the page, his eyes widening at the new information.

 _Should a stallion affected by the aphrodisiac ejaculate, and the semen makes its way inside the mares, the aphrodisiac's power will grow and so will the private parts of the affected mares, i.e: the chest size, the bottom size, and vagina tightness and gripping ability, and their vagina will become more like an extra-dimensional space, so they can take larger penis lengths. They will remain virgins, until the linked stallion satiates their lust. Fortunately, this inflation will leave when the affected mares are satiated by the linked stallion, but will reappear when mating with the linked stallion, the more the linked stallion ejaculates into the linked mares. The juices ejaculated from the mares who had the sperm of an affected stallion inside them, if ingested by stallions will increase the length and thickness of their penis and the size of their testicles. This size has no limit, and will remain with the stallion for the rest of their lives, but when the affected prostrate isn't aroused, it will remain the normal size the stallion originally had. The linked stallion, in impossibly rare cases, when aroused, will release a pheromone that affects any nearby mare between the ages of fourteen and forty-nine, and within forty feet of the stallion. This pheromone sends their hormones into a frenzy, causing them to wish to be satisfied by the linked stallion only. This effect only lasts a few hours, fortunately. In cases like these, the original eight mares linked to the stallion will become more aroused the more the stallion uses his magic, but not the other way around. This arousal will only be towards the linked stallion, and can only be satiated by the linked stallion. That is all we can find on this dreaded occurrence. There is, however, two ways to cure it; the first and easiest is for the linked stallion to pleasure the linked mares. Doing so will release the affected mares from the effects of the aphrodisiac. The second method, is more complicated. One must find an extraordinarily powerful alicorn to reverse the effects of H.E.F.O. The only alicorn who could do this, however, is Counter Clock, the master of time. I must make an end of this recording, on the grounds that there is no further information to add._

 _Signed,_

 _Al Chemy, Master Alchemist, Chief Physician_

Doctor Whooves looked away from the book, after hearing Spike grunt loudly. He was horrified as he saw the Mane 6 licking a large amount of Spike's pearly white seed off of each other, watching in absolute dread as their sizes grew. Rarity's EE cup was now a whopping FF, her butt grew immensely. Twilight's D-cup bust had become an enormous G-cup, growing a bit taller, and her butt becoming larger as well. Applejack's chest grew from a DDD to a gigantic HH size, her firm tush gaining an immense amount of mass. Rainbow's C-cup was now a whooping quadruple E, her behind gaining a significant increase in size. Pinkie's double D chest had expanded to an immense HH, her jiggly bottom becoming larger and even more jiggly. Fluttershy's grew the most, from a G-cup, to a titanic JJ size, her ass becoming absolutely gigantic.

The lust crazed mares stared at their new sizes, each one being a few inches taller to keep their hourglass figures. Spike looked at them all, his dual draconic cocks instantly growing hard. Rarity jumped on one, Twilight snagged the other, Pinkie mounted Spike's face, and Applejack and Rainbow were attacked by Fluttershy. The moaning and screaming had reached ear-splitting levels, which was attracting the attention of the other ponies outside.

"Kuworh!" Burbled Winged Kuriboh as he landed next to the doctor. Doctor Whooves stared at the furry fuzzball in amazement.

"Y-you're not affected?" He asked incredulously. Kuriboh burbled his assent, the sound barely visible over the lustful din going on behind the two.

"Come on Spike, buck me harder!" Twilight screamed, bouncing on his cock so quickly she was almost a blur.

"Oh Equis above, eat me, you slutty farmer!" Rainbow Dash yelled, before her face was suddenly buried between Fluttershy's colossal tush.

"If you want to breathe again, FUCK YOUR MISTRESS RAINBOW DASH!" The yellow furred pegasus roared, making the cyan speedster instantly comply. Pinkie Pie was screaming the loudest of them all, using her tail as a vice grip wrapped around Spike's head, shoving his snout even further into her love canal.

"We have to get out of here, before they figure out we're still here!" Doctor Whooves shouted so Winged Kuriboh could hear.

"Kuworh!" He exclaimed, his answer almost lost in Spike's draconic roar as he came inside the two mares on his dicks. The others screamed out as well, releasing their loads in huge sprays. Twilight and Rarity's stomachs became bloated from the amount of dragon seed Spike released. They fell off of Spike's prostrates, white cum pouring out of their marehoods. They watched as Spike swallowed Pinkie's cotton candy flavored juices, and his twin dicks became twin towers, supported by a now baseball sized set of scale covered balls. Spike stared in awe at his new lengths, each one having grown seven more inches, reaching a staggering foot and a half length, and two inches wide. Twilight and Rarity's breasts and behinds grew immensely, their breasts reaching O-cup stage, much to the joy of the others. Spike suddenly got up and shoved both of his new towers into both of Applejack's holes, and began humping the mare so quickly, he became a purple and green blur, eliciting immense moans and screams from the country mare. The other three attacked Twilight and Rarity's gushing marehoods, chugging down the dragon seed, making their bodies grow even larger.

Winged Kuriboh couldn't take the noise anymore, snatched Doctor Whooves in his claws, grabbed the book he was holding, figuring he had to show it to his master after putting two and two together and deciding his master was responsible for this, and shot out the door, making it fly off its hinges, releasing the immense amount of built up aphrodisiac onto the unsuspecting residents of Ponyville.

SUPERHEAVY LEMON END

The two touched down in the Everfree Forest to rest. Doctor Whooves has taken off the air filter mask, allowing him to inhale more air. He paused, glad to be out of the library, but then realized what his winged friend had done.

"Sweet Equis. We've unleashed a fucking sex monster upon the land." He said softly. He turned to see Winged Kuriboh scratching something in the dirt, the ancient book next to him. The doctor walked over to see what he was doing, and stared at the images in the dirt.

"Are you sure your master is the one we need to end the H.E.F.O?" The brown furred unicorn asked hesitantly.

"Kuworh." Winged Kuriboh said affirmatively. Doctor Whooves picked up the small book, dusted off his lab coat, and began flipping through the book.

"Al Chemy also left behind a quarantine spell, just in case this did occur again, and here it is." The brown furred unicorn said, looking at the incantation. He then stared at Winged Kuriboh.

"I'll quarantine Ponyville with this spell, while you go out and get your master, explain what's happening, and bring him here." Doctor Whooves instructed, copying the two pages on H.E.F.O and giving them to the furry creature.

"Come back quickly, this spell only lasts a fortnight!" He called as Winged Kuriboh took flight, zipping off towards the Diamond Dog territory. Doctor Whooves stared at the flying creature, then turned and walked back to Ponyville. He walked to the outskirts, opened the book, and reached behind his back.

"Never thought I'd have to undo this." He muttered, taking off a harness. Two beautiful chocolate brown wings shot out, and he grew a few more inches, his horn lengthening a bit. Once that was done, he then opened the book, and began the spell. A deep brown aura cloaked his horn, and shot out, growing and lengthening, shaping itself into a dome. The dome completely encircled Ponyville, and then shot out several beams of magic, targeting the stallions that hadn't been affected by the aphrodisiac. Tose beams would hopefully protect the stallions. Nopony could see it, however, except Doctor Whooves. A final beam of energy struck the good doctor, creating a protective aura around him, which would defend him from the aphrodisiac. He then strapped his wings back in the harness, put his lab coat on, and ran towards the moaning, screaming, and yelling that had appeared in the town.

 **Author's Note: Another chapter done and dusted! I never planned on this chapter being this long, but that's how it ended up being. James hasn't even been in Equestria for a whole day, and he already has a problem to solve. I have a reason why I introduced H.E.F.O, and it will be revealed in time. Special thanks to Tarnum427 for beta reading this chapter, to Manx1musofsparta for giving me the idea of giving Doctor Whooves a more prominent part to play, and Thank you, dear reader, for taking the time to read my stories. If you want more great stories to read, I would strongly recommend reading the stories by OmegaDecion, Bladewolf101, Wolfman6565, and Titanking666. This is Imagineer379 signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: GOOOOOD MORNIN', VIETNAM! Hello readers. I apologize for the long wait, but I had to rollback on writing so I could focus more on my college classes. That and I'm pretty sure Deadpool has possessed my iPad, because I kept on finding random story sequences in my drafts with him in it. Either that, or the three wombats (see: Housemates I spilt up rent with) I live with have figured out my password, and are pranking me. Either way, it was a big headache getting rid of those sequences. Now, without further ado, I present the much awaited chapter 3 of The Duelist of Equestria.**

Chapter 3: A Failed Return

I was asleep, that much was for certain. So, why was I back in Detroit? It was that night, the night I was sent here. I was in pain, that much I knew, as I pushed myself up off of the ruined street. I saw the group of Orichalcos Possessed gang members approaching me. I opened my mouth to speak, when I was interrupted by… myself.

"Who has the Seal?" I whirled around, and saw myself, the way I was that night.

"The Great One will rule all." They responded in the same unison monotone I remembered. They approached me, but just walked right through me. I saw my other self parkour sprinting away. I was going to follow, when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Don't." It was the same voice from before, the same encouraging, comforting, light drenched voice. I turned, and saw a the monster I had cosplayed as. Ma'at was with me, in person.

"James." He said, turning to face me. He smiled, a warm, loving smile.

"You deserve some answers, and I believe it's time you got them." He said, before my memories faded. First, the colors went, then the shapes, then the outlines, all replaced with darkness. I felt myself flying towards something, but I just didn't know what. I was terrified, until Ma'at grasped my hand. I could see him, and his presence filled me with hope and light.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Poker Night." Ma'at replied vaguely. I was about to ask him what he meant, when we flew through a mass of clouds. I was staring at a massive expanse of land and ocean, filled to the brim with little villages, each one home to the monsters of Yu-Gi-Oh. The diversity was impressive. I saw so many different places from the field spells and continuous spells and traps; on my right was the Dragons' Ravine, dragons and winged beasts flying in and out of it. There was the HERO City, represented by the field spell Skyscraper, with just about every HERO monster in it. I saw Elemental HERO Flame Wingman leap from the top of a massive skyscraper that resembled the Chrysler Building, take down a criminal, and swoop up to give Ma'at a high five before dropping back to the city below. Next to HERO City was Dark City with all the Destiny Heroes on patrol. My jaw dropped at the Sogen Battlefield, with warriors and beast-warriors either milling about, or fighting each other. Jurassic World was up ahead, herds of dinosaur monsters magnificently striding around, or battling each other to show their dominance. There were magical mists from Yami with numerous spellcasters and fiends in it, firing off bursts of light that illuminated the dense cloud fields. We had to take a small detour so Ma'at could stop a fight that had broken out between the Red-Eyes Black Dragon family and the Blue-Eyes White Dragon family (Apparently, these two major dragon clans have been bitter rivals for countless millennia). ( **A.N: The Red-Eyes family and the Blue-Eyes family are two massive archetypes that include every card that has some connection to the two original cards [Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon]. Just a quick FYI** ) That was just some of the highlights. There was too much to describe. I didn't even notice when we landed.

"We're here." Ma'at said. I looked at the structure he called home in amazement. His house was a massive, golden Egyptian pyramid. The pyramid was surrounded by a small nature reserve (sorry, garden). Towering obelisks with protective Egyptian hieroglyphs jutted up from random points in the garden, each one next to what looked like an upgraded version of the Slifer Red dorm from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. The buildings were connected by a network of paths that all joined up to a main stone path that led up to the front doors of the pyramid. Floating islands secured by massive black chains were anchored to parts of the property. The main walkway had Doric columns lining it, with massive stone slabs connecting them on top. The columns were decorated with bright, colorful ancient Egyptian-style murals, depicting famous events that happened in the Shadow Realm.

"Home sweet home." Ma'at muttered, opening the surprisingly plain doors. The inside was just as beautiful as the outside.

"You have an impossibly beautiful home." I said awestruck. Ma'at smiled, but there was sadness in his expression. His smile looked forced. We didn't speak, until we made it to another set of doors. Ma'at paused before the doors, and turned to me.

"A word of warning, things may get a bit out of hand." Ma'at said cryptically, before we walked inside. Inside, I saw something so amazing, yet at the same time so ridiculous, it made me question my sanity. I saw Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, Uria-Lord of Searing Flames, Raviel-Lord of Phantasms, and Hamon-Lord of Striking Thunder, Ultimaya Tzolkin, Exodia the Forbidden One, and Horakhty The Creator of Light, all playing poker. Two vacant chairs sat unoccupied at the table, presumably for Ma'at and I.

Exodia turned around as we walked in, smiling broadly.

"Look who finally decided to show up, everyone." Exodia said good naturedly. Ma'at chuckled, and climbed into his seat. I was still too awestruck to move. Exodia's voice finally brought me back to reality.

"Well, are ya just going to stand there all day, catching flies, or are ya gonna join in?" The bronze behemoth joked good naturedly. Embarrassed, I sat down in my seat, looking at the others at the table. My seat was between Exodia and Ma'at. The others smiled at me, and then the game began. I love playing poker. I don't do casinos, I just do it for fun with my friends, and I had gotten plenty of experience. Horakhty dealt everyone five cards, distributed the chips, and we finally started. The dealer's left always goes first, so Ultimaya started us off.

"Ten thousand." He said blandly, tossing the appropriate chips into the center. Starting off with a bet of ten thousand? He must have either a major straight, a flush, a full house, a straight flush, or a royal flush. I checked my hand again. I had a full house, so I was pretty safe, for now. Uria went next. He rubbed his chin for a minute, his face not betraying anything as he stared at his hand.

"Fifteen thousand." He finally said, tossing more chips into the center. Either he had a good hand, and was disguising it, or he was trying to bluff us out. Timaeus went next.

"Raise you a thousand." He said, a slight smugness in his tone. Obelisk was after Timaeus, and tossed another three thousand into the center. Hermos went next, and raised Obelisk six thousand. Hamon opened up his first turn by tossing in seven thousand. Critias folded. Raviel put twenty thousand into the center, making everyone worry. Slifer added another twenty thousand, adding even more worry to everyone else. Hermos and Ra both put in nine thousand. Ma'at narrowed his eyes at his hand, before making his move.

"Thirty thousand." He said, placing his chips in the pile. We gawked at the physical embodiment of order. Thirty thousand? WTF?! Now it was my turn. I could either play it safe, or pull a bluff to scare the others. I chose door number two.

"Twenty-five thousand." I said, tossing in the chips with a slight air of pompous attitude. The others looked at me studiously. I was used to that look. Exodia went next, pulling out a bet of ten thousand. Horakhty ended the first go round with a bet of six thousand. The first game ended with Exodia taking in the windfall with a royal flush. Then, things quickly escalated.. I found that when these guys play poker, they REALLY play poker. New rules were added to the mix, like those that folded had to yodel while gargling salt water, bluffers that lost were forced to chug beer mugs of olive oil (don't do it, it's NASTY), if you bet more than ten thousand in one turn you had to stick your head in a bucket of saliva (Raviel made that mistake), if you had a jack in your hand, win or lose, you had to run three miles on a treadmill with denim underwear on the fastest setting the treadmill had (Critias and Timaeus almost murdered Ultimaya for making that one), and other crazy stuff like that. We played six rounds of classic poker, before swapping over to the Texas Hold-Ems. Halfway into the second round, they broke out the drinks, which they simply referred to as 'elixir'. I was wary at first, but after Exodia explained that it wasn't alcoholic, I got right into it. Elixir is just wow. It has the energy of the infamous coffee-tea mix, the texture of a thick smoothie, the sweetness of fresh, golden honey, and the taste was simply indescribable. Halfway into the second round, the group finally revealed why I was brought here.

Raviel had put fifty thousand into the pot, when Ma'at finally spoke.

"James, it's time you got some answers." He said after a small sip of elixir. True, I was curious, and I did need an explanation.

"Brace yourself, kid." Ultimaya said gravely.

"First question, why was I sent to a world full of talking anthro ponies?" I asked. The others shared uneasy glances.

"It's where we stashed a certain artifact." Raviel said nervously. A light bulb went off in my head.

"You mean to tell me that you hid the Orichalcos Crystal on that world?!" I burst out.

"Yeah, that's right." Exodia said nonchalantly. I almost fell over, anime style.

"But I thought the crystal was destroyed after the battle with Dartz and the Grand Dragon Leviathan." I protested. The three legendary knights looked uncomfortable.

"No, it wasn't." Timaeus said awkwardly.

"Dartz was able to harness the crystal's power, and the crystal gave him small fragments of itself for him and his minions to use, but after he and the leviathan were defeated, the crystal wasn't destroyed." Critias explained.

"Dartz had no idea what the crystal truly was, and we didn't understand it ourselves, until Ma'at, Exodia, Ultimaya, and Horakhty filled us in." Hermos said.

"The Orichalcos Crystal is a relic left behind by Zorc, meant to be a final means of bringing him back, should he be imprisoned." Ultimaya said.

"But, Horakhty destroyed Zorc though, so it's power should be broken." I said, confused as to why they were bringing this up. Exodia sucked a breath in through his teeth.

"Ummmm uhhh yeah no. The crystal was a freestanding power, so Zorc's demise never did anything to hamper its power." He explained.

"And there's been a breach in the seal we placed on that accursed thing." Ma'at said irately. More pieces of the puzzle fit together.

"Is that how this… great one was able to harness the power of the crystal?" I asked fearfully. I was afraid for good reason. The Orichalcos Crystal is arguably the most destructive and evil thing in Yu-Gi-Oh, right next to the Malefic cards, the Wicked God cards, the Dark World cards, and Zorc himself.

"We believe this great one that was spoken of is attempting to use the Orichalcos Crystal to resurrect Zorc." Uria said gravely.

"Can they do that?" I asked, genuinely confused. Zorc was annihilated by Horakhty in Egypt, after Pharaoh Atem summoned her. I was sure of it.

"We sent the gravekeepers out to see if this was possible, seeing as they're the experts in necromancy. They barely made it back with their lives, after six months of brutal research and tracking. Apparently, this is possible, but one must sacrifice a world of powerful magic and light, transforming it into darkness to fuel the crystal's power." Ultimaya said bitterly.

"And, in our shortsightedness, we hid the crystal in the exact world needed to do the deed; Equestria." Horakhty said.

"Why did you hide it somewhere so full of light?" I asked incredulously. Ma'at looked a bit sheepish.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time. According to the Multiversal Laws of Balance, light cannot exist without an equal amount of darkness to oppose it. Since Equestria was so full of light, it was also filled with an equal amount of darkness as well, and we hoped that the darkness present would be able to mask the hidden crystal's power from the eyes of evil." Ma'at explained.

"And it worked for quite a long time, until the seals we placed upon the crystal somehow gained a small crack, but it was enough to draw an evil to the crystal's hiding place, and harness the leaking energies." Ultimaya said. Now I was terrified. Whoever this was, they clearly had the knowledge, power, and resources to do this.

"Worst part is we have absolutely no idea who did this." Hermos grumbled.

"I want nothing more than to strike them down with the full fury of my lightning." Hamon snarled, slamming his fist on the table.

"Get in line, I have first dibs." Ra muttered angrily. The others looked just as eager to turn this guy into fertilizer.

"So, I'm supposed to be the one to stop all this?" I asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Exodia said in an unruffled tone. I wanted to strangle the ancient guardian, but my hands wouldn't fit around his tree trunk of a neck, and he could squish me with his big toe. I was going to settle with shanking the behemoth, when Horakhty slammed his head into the table.

"You are such a moron." She said, exasperated. Horakhty then looked back at me.

"Yes James, you are supposed to do this, but you won't have to do it alone." Horakhty soothed. Uria nodded.

"Sending you out to do this on your own would be suicide, so we decided to fully awaken your powers with the tournament." He explained, reaching over to tap my duel disk with his tail.

"Wait a second, hold the phone!" I said, a bit of heat entering my tone. "Whaddya mean 'fully awaken my powers'!?" I exclaimed. "I had powers BEFORE this?!" I shouted, making even Exodia jump slightly. "EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" I roared in my best Edna Mode impression. More uneasy glances were exchanged, like they were debating who should be the one to explain this. I looked from each nasty expression to the next when Ma'at stood. All heads turned to him, effectively ending the silent battle.

"Well, we've exceeded out time limit for the game, and I have one last thing to say." He said with a shit eating grin, revealing his hand. We all stared. I swear, my eyes popped out of my head, like how Jiraya's did when he saw Naruto use his 'Sexy Jutsu'. The man somehow scored a pair of motherfucking aces.

"I win." Ma'at raked in the mountain of chips on the table, still watching our gawking faces with satisfaction.

"I do believe it's time for us to go now." Ma'at stated, bringing us out of our shock. Slowly, the others left, with much grumbling that he had gotten that final hand. Ma'at chuckled, and turned to me.

"It's also time for you to return." He said cryptically.

"Wait, is this real, or a dream?" I asked. Ma'at smiled.

"That's for you to decide, James." He took my hand, and the room began to spin, swirling together until it was all just a maelstrom of color. It all began to contract, closing in on us. I turned to find Ma'at, but he was nowhere to be found. I braced myself for the inevitable squelch, but it never came. That's when I awoke. I shot up, only to collide with something hard, and metal.

"Ow!" Was my immediate response, as I clutched my head.

"I thought you'd never wake up." A deep tritonal voice said. I shook my head, to clear the pain, and found myself staring into the golden eyes of Valkyrion the Magna Warrior. I almost fell back down onto the ground, when he stopped me.

"Don't go knocking yourself out again." He said, a bit amused. He set me in an upright position, pushing a rock against my back to keep me up. Surprisingly, I didn't feel sore from the summoning, but I did feel quite weak. I took in where Valkyrion had decided to hole up. We were in a cave, one that I figured Valkyrion carved out himself, judging by its unnatural shape. I was currently sitting on a bed of thin, bendy branches, leaves, and soft grasses. Valkyrion had turned back around, with a slab of rock shaped like a bowl, and heaped with wild blackberries and raspberries.

"I figured you might be hungry, so I gathered this." He said. As if on cue, my stomach growled loudly at the mere mention of food. I wasted no time devouring the berries. The bowl was surprisingly deep, and by the time I had finished, by stomach was slightly distended. I felt energized, and stronger, like my old self again. I stood up, feeling better than I had in days.

"How long have I been out?" I asked my winged defender. Valkyrion looked at me.

"Five days." I staggered backwards. Five whole days?!

"Well, it makes sense. Your body wasn't ready to handle using its full power right away, and you never had any food in you while you were doing your thing." He explained. Valkyrion was right, it actually did make sense. Having food in your body does wonders. I walked out of the cave, watching the sunrise. It was beautiful watching it come up over the mountains in the distance, illuminating everything. I breathed in the rich morning air, letting it fill my lungs, rejuvenating me even further. This was shattered by the sound of wings flapping, and a brown, furry object slamming into me.

"Kuworh!" It exclaimed, nuzzling into my chest. It took me a bit to recognize Winged Kuriboh. I hugged him back, feeling his soft, comforting fur.

"How did he get here so quickly? It took me four days of nonstop flying to reach here!" Valkyrion exclaimed upon seeing Kuriboh. We broke the embrace, and he began a rapid fire exclamation of sharp, angry burbles, which I couldn't understand, but Valkyrion did. He stared at the furry monster with wide eyes.

"You know, for such a cute monster, you have a very dirty mouth." Valkyrion said in amazement. I looked back and forth between the two monsters, contemplating what was said.

"What did he say?" I asked hesitantly. Valkyrion took a moment to think before answering.

"Don't kill the translator." He said, before letting loose a string of language so foul it made the Hudson River look crystal clear. I stared at the winged fuzzball now nuzzling my leg.

"Kuriboh… do us all a favor and never repeat those words again." I said faintly. Kuriboh burbled his assent, and gave me a crumpled wad of paper. I smoothed it out, sat down, and began to read, Valkyrion doing the same, ignoring the fact Kuriboh didn't have pockets and was somehow able to pull this out of his fur. My eyes widened, and my jaw went slack at what was written. I don't know whether to curse or thank fate. I was now linked to eight mares, similar to how a link monster would be linked to other monsters on the field. I guessed that the purple furred unicorn, Twilight, was one of them, and judging from what I read, that meant the other five from before were also linked to me as well, leaving the final two unknown. I looked up from the paper as I realized I had a fucking harem of girls. I closed my eyes, banishing those dirty thoughts, quickly composing a plan. I stood up, and began to think of two monsters I needed. Golden particles shot out of my disk, forming into the two cards I needed.

Valkyrion looked at the cards in my hand, and realized what I was going to do.

"Have you lost all sense of reason?!" He exclaimed. I looked at him, determination in my gaze.

"Even if it was unintentional, I made this mess, so I have to be the one to clean it up." I said in a steely voice. Valkyrion stood up as well, facing me.

"You don't have to do this, James!" He protested. "If you go back there, those mares will be on you faster and harder than a starving pride of lions that just found a fully stocked meat locker!" I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself before answering.

"Like it or not, this is my responsibility." I retorted, hardening my resolve. "You can either help me, or stay in the deck while I do this." I finished, summoning one of the monsters I chose. Delta the Magnet Warrior appeared. Delta isn't really a part of the three major magnet warriors, but he is pretty useful in a duel. I turned back to Valkyrion.

"Have you made your decision?" I asked, a tad impatiently. Delta and Kuriboh looked at him expectantly. Valkyrion looked at Delta pleadingly.

"Delta, back me up here." He said nervously. Delta shook his head before responding.

"Val, I'm going to help James, despite the danger." He said in a gravelly, metallic, teenage voice. "If you help him, we'll have a better chance of pulling this off." He continued. Valkyrion closed his eyes. We all waited for several awkward moments, before he answered.

"Delta's right." The Warrior said. "It's suicide, but with my help we'll have a better chance of success." I smiled at his new resolve.

"I guess I'll be flying us then?" Valkyrion said moving to pick us all up. I shook my head.

"Not this time. I have a different ride." I said deviously. "Val, I need you to split into Alpha, Beta, and Gamma." Valkyrion did as I said, deconstructing into the three most known magnet warriors. I smiled at Alpha, Beta, and Gamma affectionately, looking back on some nostalgic memories. Remember how I said that the first deck that I got had Valkyrion and the Magnet Warriors? It was a rock deck that someone tossed out. The cards were smeared with dirt and on the verge of dying. When I picked them up, I sensed a bond between us, like this was meant to happen. I took the cards home and gently, thoroughly, lovingly cleaned and repaired them. This was the deck I used to win my first official tournament. I used a deck with monsters that people had railed against and scoffed upon and beat every last one of those duelists with that deck. The final match was me against a snobby, spoiled, uber-rich moronic twenty some odd year old man who was a professional duelist with a deck stacked with some of the rarest cards ever known. The look on his face when I beat him is a memory I'll forever cherish. I was a noob, with a deck of monsters that only novice duelists used, and still beat the living shit out of this moron, ending the duel with half my life points still intact. He had a temper tantrum on the spot, ambushed me shortly after I left the building, wrested my deck from me, and burned it in front of my eyes, just like when Weevil Underwood tossed Yugi Muto's Exodia The Forbidden One cards into the ocean on the way to Maximillion Pegasus' Duelist Kingdom tournament. That scene will be forever remembered as one of the saddest moments in Yu-Gi-Oh history.

"Hey boss, what are we going to do?" Beta asked, bringing me back to the task at hand. It would take us a while to get to Ponyville with Valkyrion flying us there, so I got a faster ride; one of my favorite machines, B.E.S Big Core MK2. This machine is a powerhouse of a ship, with tons of applications, despite being only a level six monster. I'll reveal its abilities in time. I was forced to tribute Winged Kuriboh to summon Big Core, seeing as my monster zones were all full, and I might need Delta later on. Kuriboh transformed into a streak of white energy, shooting back into his card. His card morphed into a bolt of electric blue energy, shooting out to form into B.E.S Big Core MK2.

Big Core landed in front of us after doing an aerial loop. A hatch opened up in the side of Big Core, allowing us to enter. Big Core had a larger interior than I initially thought. It was around the size of the quinjet from _Avengers 2_. There was plenty of room for everyone to sit, stand and move around. There were thirteen seats; one in the cockpit and six on the port and starboard sides of the ship. The other twelve seats had hatches underneath them, and quick release harnesses, presumably for making a fast exit, or for a parajump. I climbed into the cockpit, getting a feel for the controls.

The cockpit had two moveable computer screens on my right and left. The controls were similar to the ones in _The Milano_ from _Guardians of the Galaxy_. The chair was adjustable, and pretty comfy as well. I sat down in it, strapped myself in, and grabbed the controls.

"Hello, James." A rich, slightly computerized female voice sounded. After my initial shock, I realized this was the voice of Big Core. The interior lights of the ship turned on, as did the computer screens. I could feel the rumbling of the engines, and boy did it feel awesome.

"I suggest everyone straps in for this flight." I called out. The others complied, as shown by the sounds of sitting down, and fumbling for the harnesses. After I made sure everyone was secured, like a good driver should, we took off. After a few slight mishaps that required Big Core to auto correct, we were safely in the air, on a direct course for Ponyville. After a few more minutes of flying, I heard Delta speak.

"James, please tell us you have a plan." He said, a slight tone of urgency in his voice. I grinned.

"I just have to… bed… the eight mares I'm currently linked to, and the H.E.F.O side effects should end." I said confidently. Little did I know how hard that would be.

Time Skip: Two hours later…

My breath was taken away at the sheer speed of Big Core. In two hours alone, I saw Ponyville appear on the horizon.

"Alright everyone, we've made it to our destination." I called out. Relieved sighs came from the monsters I had summoned. I myself was also glad, because Big Core didn't have a bathroom built into her, and I DESPERATELY needed to relieve myself. I was pulling Big Core around the edge of Ponyville to find a suitable place to land, when Big Core suddenly swerved to the right.

"Big Core, what the fuck!?" I roared, enraged at being delayed a bathroom break. Hey, when you've gotta go, you've gotta go.

"Sorry James, but we have company, and you know what happens if I don't have any counters loaded." Big Core explained. I pulled up the left screen, showing the rear view. A squad of five Pegasi were tailing us, the cyan furred one in the lead. My heart dropped into my shoes. Big Core suddenly swerved again, pulling into a tight loop, giving me a good view of the ground below. Twilight, Rarity, and a ton of other unicorn mares were on top of the roofs, firing off spells at us. Big Core kept up the evasive maneuvers, barely able to avoid the blasts of energy and the attacks from the pegasus squad. This kept up, until we were caught in a lavender energy field. I looked out the starboard side window, and saw Twilight holding Big Core in place. Big Core strained, and finally broke free, but a second too late. The unicorns then unleashed a powerful barrage of spells on a direct collision course with Big Core, and this time I had a feeling they wouldn't miss. See, Big Core can be normal summoned without tributing, but only if I don't control any monsters. Big Core can't be destroyed by battle, but she does have a big weakness. In order for Big Core to attack, she has to have a counter on her, otherwise she destroys herself. Same if she's attacked. If Big Core has no counters on her, she must be sent to the graveyard.

I grabbed the right computer screen, and hit the eject command. The hatches dropped open, the harnesses opened up, and the five of us hurtled towards the ground at breakneck speed just as Big Core exploded. Despite the danger, I refused to let myself scream. I was absolutely sure I was going to die, when a rainbow bolt caught me. My relief instantly turned to dread when I saw who my rescuer was.

I looked up into the smirking, lust consumed face of the cyan furred pegasus.

"You're not getting away from us this time, stud.~" she said in a tomboyish, half cocky, half seductive voice. It sent shivers down my spine, and not in a good way. I HAD to get away and regroup with the Magnet Warriors, or I would be turned into a fuck toy. I kicked out of her grasp, and gravity took hold of me again. Thankfully, I saw Gamma shooting out of the treeline, on a direct course for me. Grinning, I tucked myself into a ball a few seconds before he caught me, minimizing the impact force.

Gamma was able to keep himself and I aloft with ease, despite him being made of life-energy infused magnetite. The Pegasi were pretty pissed that I had gotten away,

"Hold on, boss!" He said, zipping along above the treetops. Gamma had to perform several dizzying maneuvers to keep the mares from getting us, which also nearly made me lose my lunch, and that's saying something. I had a stomach of iron. I downed three foot long sandwiches, an extra large soda, and a massive sundae, went on the "Ride of Steel" coaster at Six Flags, and walked off of it without jelly legs or emptying my stomach. I thought we had avoided all of the mares, but a rainbow bolt slammed into Gamma, knocking me from his firm grip, sending me spiraling towards the ground. I slammed into the trees, hard. I groaned, clutching my head in pain after I painfully crashed to the ground. I tried to get to my feet, but to no avail. That's when several sets of hands that felt like they were hewn from rock picked me up. I breathed a sigh of relief, as I briefly looked into the concerned faces of the four magnet warriors. Emphasis on the word 'briefly' in the last sentence. I was torn from their grip by a set of furry hands, and they were blasted back by several bursts of magic. I watched in a daze as I was covered in a lavender aura, and pulled over to face a mass of twenty-some-odd mares, the six from before in the lead. I had one last gamble that I prayed would work. I sent a massive surge of energy into Alpha, Beta, and Gamma, transforming them into Valkyrion. It took a lot out of me, due to the fact that I had to force the energy past the lavender aura that was holding me in place. Once again, I blacked out.

Location shift: Skytop Mountains

P.O.V shift: third person

The Skytop Mountains seemed to always be stormy. They were the tallest peaks in Equestria, and were also nearly uninhabitable, due to the extreme cold and the powerful winds, which always seemed to be blowing. This range of mountains held the record of the harshest blizzards and snowstorms, and the most famous storm of all had just begun that very day. It was a rare blizzard in the mountains, which only came around once every three hundred years. Known as the Unholy Tempest, it lasted for a fortnight, blasting the mountain slopes with razor sharp ice chips and freezing snow. No living thing would dare enter this storm and expect to live. All except one.

A single upright figure trudged through the deep snow. Completely covered from head to foot in thick wrappings of insulated white cloth that repelled almost every form of precipitation nature could produce. It was slightly hunched over, and carried a black wooden staff inlaid with gold lines. Its head was covered in a white hood, with cloth covering its mouth, and black tinted ski goggles covering its eyes. It pushed through the harsh winds, until it finally took refuge in a small cave the winds uncovered.

Once inside, the figure sat down against the cave wall. It took off its hood, stripped off the wrapping around its face, and pulled up its goggles. This was no pony, but a human. He set his staff next to him, detached a water bottle holder from his hip, and opened it. Steam drifted up from the warm water inside. The man drank slowly from the insulated bottle, taking a long sip before putting it away. The water felt good on his dry throat. The fingers on his right hand spasmed and twitched suddenly, causing the man to groan slightly.

"I thought I secured that loose wire already." He grumbled.

The man unwrapped the cloth on his right arm, revealing a strange duel disk. It was white, gold, and black, with several glyphs engraved on it. The duel stage wasn't hanging below like on most duel disks, but sat on the top. The man pressed on a small panel below his right wrist, making it open to reveal a mass of wires, sensors, receptors, and circuit boards, all glowing and humming with energy. He expertly fiddled with the parts for a bit, before snapping the panel shut. He flexed the fingers on his right hand, finding they responded properly. Smiling, he began to wrap his arm back up in the cloth, when he was interrupted by a deep voice.

"Phyux… we've got a problem." Phyux turned his head to see a good friend of his; The Guardian of Order. ( **A.N: Phyux is pronounced Fyooks, just F.Y.I** )

"What is it?" Phyux asked.

"We just received a distress signal." Guardian said, opening his left hand. An image of James appeared. He was unconscious, secured to a large bed with thick ropes, and was stripped completely naked. What caught Phyux's eye was the duel disk fused to James' right forearm. Phyux's eyes widened at the image. He had sensed another duelist when he entered Equestria from the Shadow Realm, but had merely dismissed it as fatigue from losing almost a months' worth of sleep. His blood began to boil. NOBODY did this to a fellow duelist and expected to get away with it. Phyux stood up, his face shifting to one of grim determination, a plan rapidly forming in his mind.

"What's your idea?" Guardian asked hesitantly, watching Phyux's face morph into a mischievous ear to ear grin. He turned to face the monster.

"Go tell the deck that it's time for a raid." Guardian's eyes widened, and his face morphed into a shit eating grin.

"Gladly, boss." He said, disappearing in a small flash of light. Phyux then sensed four distinct monsters, and their distress. He waved his hand, and a golden holographic image of Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta the Magnet Warriors appeared in front of him. Phyux sensed a deep connection with the four and the captured duelist, a connection almost nobody had. This feeling only strengthened Phyux's resolve. His mind was made up. On the morrow, he and his trusted deck would strike, rescue the duelist, and reunite him with his monsters.

 **Author's Note: Things are REALLY heating up now. James has been captured (again), the Magnet Warriors are pissed, and Phyux has entered the building. Yes, Phyux is the "Big Guy" that Ma'at was talking about in the other chapter. Now we know what the purpose of the Orichalcos Crystal is, and I have big, big plans for a ton of foes James will have to face. I re-wrote this chapter about six thousand times before I finally settled on this version. Special thanks to Tarnum427 for beta reading this chapter, and to OmegaDecion for writing the inspiration for this story. I cannot express just how much fun your stories are, and how much I appreciate your writing. And thank you, dear reader, for taking the time to read this story. If any of you have a suggestion for future chapters, you're always free to send me a P.M, and I'll be sure to get back to you as quickly as I can. If you want to read more awesome stories, I highly reccommend you check out TitanKing_666, OmegaDecion, Bladewolf_101, SilentShadow15, and Wolfman6565. They're all fantastic authors. This is Imagineer379 signing off.**


End file.
